


Road Trip

by Fausta88



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: De retour de Paris où Andy a presque démissionné, Miranda décide d'organiser un road trip avec la meilleure équipe de Runway. Avec tant de blessures émotionnelles, de trahisons, d'amour et de ressentiment entre les cinq participants, la tension est à couper au couteau.= = = = Traduction de Road Trip de redheadgrrl1960.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Road Trip 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redheadgrrl1960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Road Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891506) by [redheadgrrl1960](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadgrrl1960/pseuds/redheadgrrl1960). 



> NDA : Thanks you, redheadgrrl1960, for allowing me to translate your wonderful stories.

Road Trip

De redheadgrrl1960

Traduit par Fausta88 (nov. - déc. 2020)

Devil Wears Prada.  
Classé M  
Romance  
Andy S., Emily C., Miranda P., Serena

o-O-o o-O-o 

NDA : Thanks you, redheadgrrl1960, for allowing me to translate your wonderful stories.

o-O-o  
1  
o-O-o

De retour de Paris où Andy a presque démissionné, Miranda décide d′organiser un road trip avec la meilleure équipe de Runway. Avec tant de blessures émotionnelles, de trahisons, d′amour et de ressentiment entre les cinq participants, la tension est à couper au couteau.

o-O-o

"Andréa." La voix de Miranda Priestley, douce mais si meurtrière quand elle prononçait simplement mon nom depuis son bureau ultra-moderne, provoque un frisson maintenant si familier à travers mon organisme en entier. J'attrape mon bloc-notes et fais le tour de mon bureau tellement vite que je glisse presque vers celui d'Emily. Ma collègue, la première assistante de Miranda, a un rictus de mépris envers moi, mais sans grande force, car elle et moi nous entendons mieux ces temps-ci. Je pense que tous les vêtements que j'ai rapportés de la Fashion Week de Paris huit semaines plus tôt pendant qu'elle était à l'hôpital avec une jambe cassée ont aidé à calmer les choses entre nous.

"Vous voilà enfin. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien vous retenir si longtemps ?" Miranda me regarde par dessus ses lunettes de lecture et ce regard… je jure que des fois elle doit savoir ce que ça me fait. Et si elle le sait, est-ce que ça lui donne un frisson de pouvoir de me voir trembler et rougir Je me dis que je suis paranoïaque. Miranda se fiche de ce que peut ressentir pour elle sa seconde assistante. Cette femme de l'autre côté du bureau de verre est consacrée à son travail de garder Runway le meilleur magazine du monde.

"Je suis désolée, Miranda," dis-je en murmurant et en prenant un siège en face d'elle, le carnet de notes prêt. Je serre mon stylo pour éviter ces tremblements traîtres.

"Nous allons faire un road-trip." Elle ôte ses lunette et presse la monture contre ses lèvres. "Trouvez un minivan. Sept sièges. J'ai beau détester ce genre de moyens de transport, il faut baisser les coûts. Vous conduisez ? Prudemment ?"

Je cligne des yeux. "Euh. Oui, je crois. Je n'ai pas conduit beaucoup depuis que je suis ici-"

"Bien, Serena et vous vous relaierez." 

Nous allons nous absenter si longtemps ? Je rassemble mon courage. "Combien de temps serons-nous absents ?"

"Deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Vous avez un meilleur endroit où aller ?" Elle fixe son regarde brutalement sur moi et fronce les sourcils. Elle dépose ses lunettes sur le bureau et croise les doigts. Même si son attitude est relaxée, elle réussit à donner l'impression de pouvoir bondir à tout instant.

"Pas du tout. Je suis juste en train d'imaginer les détails, comme nous allons arriver dans la période de vacances."

"Bien. L'équipe serait la même que d'habitude. Vous, Emily, Nigel, Serena et moi ."

"Cela fait cinq," lui indiqué-je en le regrettant immédiatement. "Hum, pourquoi Roy ne peut pas nous conduire ?"

"Je sais compter, Andréa." Son ton était glacial à présent. Miranda fit crisser ses ongles sur le bureau. "Je veux deux sièges disponible pour se reposer et pour servir de bureau. Nous allons passer par six villes sur la côte atlantique. De petites villes que nous ne visitons normalement pas lorsque nous voyageons. Des designers locaux sont en train d'arranger de petits shows pour nous. J'espère trouver une nouvelle énergie et une nouvelle inspiration., vu que Paris m'a déçue à tant de niveaux." Cette fois-ci je sais que son regard est délibéré. Elle me transperce, elle n'a pas à dire les mots pour que je sache à quel point je lui ai fait défaut à Paris. J'ai failli la laisser tomber et c'est juste parce j'ai loupé la fontaine de quelques centimètres quand j'ai jeté mon téléphone que j'ai réussi à sauver mon travail… et peut-être aussi mon coeur.

Je prends le reste des notes sans autre questions stupides. La fermer et faire mon travail, juste comme elle m'a dit de la faire à Paris quand je l'ai surprise alors qu'elle était en larmes, vulnérable à cause des papiers de divorce que son imbécile de mari lui avait transmis du jour au lendemain. Alors que je suis en train de me lever, Miranda me surprend en se levant tout aussi rapidement.

"J'espère que vous réalisez que ceci est votre dernière chance, Andréa," dit-elle tout doucement.

Je suis tellement surprise que je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire par là. "Miranda ?" J'ai peur de le lui demander en espérant qu'elle ne croie pas que je la contredis.

"Vous avez failli me laisser en plan à Paris alors que j'avais besoin de vous le plus. Bien sûr, vous n'avez rien fait pour mériter des critiques depuis que nous sommes de retour, mais votre manque de jugement à Paris est perturbant. Je veux votre parole que vous ne recommencerez pas un coup pareil." Elle serre les lèvres et pour un instant suspendu je crois voir une brillance dans ses yeux comme si, pendant une milliseconde, des larmes se formaient. Je sais que c'est une idée folle et quand je regarde à nouveau, elle me regarde avec le même regard d'acier qu'auparavant.

Je dois choisir mes mots avec soin. Je réfléchis rapidement et je parle avec autant de certitude que je peux. "Je vous ai déjà présenté mes excuses à Paris, Miranda. J'ai aussi promis de ne pas abandonner mon travail sans préavis." Je pourrais aussi ajouter que son coup d'éclat à Paris dépasse largement le mien, mais je ne suis pas folle. Je ne dis rien sur le coup en traître contre Nigel qui lui a arraché son rêve sans le prévenir et je ne parle pas de la porte qu'elle m'a fermée au nez alors que j'essayais de la prévenir – même si elle était déjà au courant de tout ce qui allait se passer. Je ne vais pas me disputer comme une gamine sur qui a fait quoi à qui.

Quand j'arrête de parler et que je la regarde mieux, je tressaille. Là voilà encore, cette brillance et ses yeux écarquillés. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal cette fois-ci ?

"Vous pensez à me donner votre préavis ?" Sa voix est basse et râpeuse et très loin de sa suavité habituelle.

"Quoi ? Maintenant ? Non !" Choquée parce qu'elle n'a retenu que cela, j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi elle a l'air si dévastée. "Je n'ai pas l'intention de démissionner. Du tout." L'idée de donner mon préavis, de ne jamais plus la revoir, à part dans Page Six, au bras du dernier célibataire à la mode une fois que son divorce sera conclu, me serre la poitrine et m'empêche de respirer.

"Alors pourquoi dites-vous de telles choses ?" Miranda s'assoit lentement. "Vraiment, Andréa."

Je me dépêche d'aller à mon bureau et je me jette sur ma chaise. Je regarde l'espace en dessous je je me demande si j'y tiendrais. Peut-être pas. J'essaie de me distraire de toutes les interrogations que ma conversation avec Miranda soulèvent. Je recommence avec ma liste de choses à faire. Nous allons faire un road-trip avec Miranda Priestley. Emily va péter un plomb, Serena va accepter sans sourciller, mais je vais peut-être devoir faire du chantage à Nigel pour qu'il vienne puisqu'il en est encore à lécher ses plaies et qu'il réussit juste à être poli envers elle. Quand l'écho de son "non seulement non, mais putain de merde, non !" finit de retentir dans mon oreille, je suis assez fière de moi pour avoir réussi à le persuader de venir avec nous.

Dans le vestibule du bureau, j'entends Emily qui marmonne das sa barbe. "Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir porter ? Quelle connerie ! J'aime mon job, j'aime mon job."

Je soupire et je continue à travailler. La rouquine britannique s'en sort bien. Elle aime son travail plus que tout et surcompense à chaque occasion.

Moi par contre, j'ai un plus gros problème que ce qu'Emily pourrait avoir. Elle aime son travail, mais moi – miséricorde – j'aime Miranda Priestley

(A suivre)

\--


	2. Road Trip - Chapitre2

o-O-o  
2  
o-O-o

Je serre le volant encore plus fort alors que je conduis dans les rues animées de Manhattan. Je n'ai pas vraiment parlé de mon manque d'expérience quand il s'agit de circuler dans New York City. Comme je me déplace partout en taxi, en limousine ou en métro, je ne sais pas quelles rues sont les plus rapides. J'ai passé deux soirées à les mémoriser depuis mon iPad. Bien sûr, le minivan a un GPS, mais je ne pourrai l'allumer que sans la voix ou alors Miranda va le passer par la fenêtre. Elle est à ma droite, à la place du mort, avec son iPad sur les genoux. Elle regarde une version digitale du Book, la prochaine édition de Runway.

"Vous me fixez, Andréa," murmure Miranda et je peux à peine entendre ses paroles avec la musique de Serena derrière nous. Bizarrement, la musique latino ne dérange pas Miranda autant que la voix féminine du GPS. J'en suis contente, car cela met une barrière sonore derrière nous, entre les sièges de devant et les trois passagers derrière nous. Emily et Serena sont assises dans les sièges derrière nous et Nigel boude à l'arrière.

"Désolée." Je ne suis pas sûre de l'avoir fixée du regard, en fait. J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à son iPad, mais est-ce que je l'ai vraiment regardée ?

"Pas besoin de vous excuser. C'était juste une observation," dit Miranda avec un petit sourire suffisant sans me regarder.

Ouah. C'est quoi, ça ? Elle pense que je la regarde, ce qui est un peu fort pour mon coup d'oeil, et puis elle dit que c'était juste une observation. Qui est cette personne ? "Okay," dis-je d'une petite voix en voyant le signe que je dois prendre pour tourner sur l'Interstate 95. Notre premier arrêt est Philadelphia. Je n'y suis jamais allée, à part plusieurs fois à l'aéroport, mais j'ai parcouru les rues alentour avec le streetview de Google Maps. Surtout autour de notre hôtel et des deux immeubles où les potentiels génies de la mode de Miranda sont localisés.

"Quelqu'un veut de l'eau ?" demande Serena en se penchant. Elle bouge un peu au rythme latino et tient deux petites bouteilles de Pellegrino.

"Merci, Serena. Pose la mienne dans le porte-gobelet." Je lui indique la place entre nos deux sièges.

Miranda tend sa main gauche sans lever les yeux de son iPad. Serena dévisse en un tour de main le bouchon et la lui tend. "Vous me dites si la musique est trop forte, okay ?"

"C'est bien. Laissez-la comme cela." Miranda parle sèchement et Serena reprend rapidement sa place et remes sa ceinture. Je l'entends dire dire quelque chose à Emily, mais je n'en comprends pas les mots. Bien, ça me rassure : elles n'ont pas pu entendre les paroles cryptiques de Miranda non plus.

Miranda ouvre ma bouteille et me la tend. "Buvez. Il ne faudrait pas que nous ayons une conductrice déshydratée."

J'obéis, je prends la bouteille et en bois quelques gorgées. Je vois Miranda faire la même chose et, pour quelque raison, la voir boire à la bouteille est terriblement sexy. Il faut que je me force à garder mes yeux sur la route pas et pas sur les mouvements de sa gorge quand elle déglutit… ou le fait que sa jupe a remonté de quelques centimètres et montre un soupçon de dentelle en haut de ses bas. Mes doigts me démangent de suivre cette dentelle vers ce que cache la jupe fuseau noire.

La I-95 est agréable à conduire pendant la première heure. La musique est toujours d'inspiration latino, mais plus douce, comme pour suivre le rythme du trafic. Miranda a posé son iPad et regarde sans le voir le pare-brise. Je me surprends à ouvrir ma bouche et à lui demander : "Vous allez bien ?"

Miranda ne bronche pas, mais se contente de tourner la tête vers moi. "Pourquoi cette question ?"

Je regarde dans le rétroviseur central. Serena et Emily sont endormies. Nigel écoute un livre audio avec son énorme casque sur les oreilles. "Vous avez l'air un peu… je ne sais pas . Perdue. Ou pensive." Je hausse les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

"James, mon premier mari, veut les filles pour tout l'été. Il va en Australie et il veut les prendre avec lui juin, juillet et août."

"Et qu'en pensent les jumelles ?" Je suis inquiète pour de vrai maintenant. L'air perdu de Miranda est accentué par les tremblements de son menton.

"Elle ont hâte de commencer cette aventure, bien sûr. Elles sont déjà allées en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais jamais en Australie. Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient capables de comprendre que c'est long, trois mois…" Miranda s'arrête de parler et s'accroche plus fort aux accoudoirs.

"...Vous allez leur manquer terriblement."

"Oui."

"Et elles vont vous manquer tout autant."

"Plus encore."

"Je suis désolée, Miranda. J'espère-" Je m'arrête là car cela semble terriblement audacieux de suggérer que je souhaiterais l'aider quand il s'agit de quelque chose d'aussi profond que de regretter l'absence de ses enfants.

A ma surprise, Miranda lâche les accoudoirs et se détend. "Qu'espérez-vous, Andréa ?"

Coincée et c'est à mon tour d'agripper le volant plus fort. Qu'est-ce que je peux répondre à ça sans avoir l'air d'une idiote présomptueuse ? "Hum, Euh… j'espère en quelque sorte que je pourrais peut-être être… vous savez… un peu plus." Mes joues s'enflamment et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour éclaircir ma vision devenue brumeuse.

"Plus." Miranda goûte ce mot et ce n'est pas une question. Dieu merci parce que je ne saurais pas quoi y répondre. Miranda bouge dans son siège et se tourne vers moi. Comme c'est un minivan Toyota Sienna, les sièges sont assez éloignés et pourtant son parfum m'enveloppe et c'est comme si sa peau chaude se pressait contre la mienne. Je ne suis pas si sensible normalement, mais Miranda a mon coeur ce qui veut dire que quand elle se concentre sur moi, c'est… difficile. "Vous m'intriguez avec une phrase pareille. Je vais devoir insister pour que vous entriez dans les détails lorsque nous arriverons à l'hôtel. Vous avez bien réservé trois chambres, non ? 

Le changement rapide de sujet me donne le tournis et je dépasse deux camions un peu trop vite.

"Andréa ?" Sa voix est circonspecte.

"Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Trois chambres, comme vous l'avez demandé." Est-ce que je ne fais pas toujours ce que vous me demandez, Miranda ? Je veux lui demander à voix haute, mais j'ai peur de crier la question de frustration et ainsi d'alerter les trois belles au bois dormant derrière nous.

"Excellent. Vous et moi allons en prendre une, Emily et Serena une autre et Nigel aura la troisième. Cela me semble plus efficace, comme cela je vous aurai sous la main pour m'assister."

Je suis sur le point d'imploser. Si elle dit encore un seul mot de plus, je vais me replier sur moi-même et devenir une minuscule singularité et le magnifique Toyota à la peinture champagne métallisé va s'écraser. Je vois ça d'ici. Je suis obligée d'essuyer les paumes de mes mains discrètement sur ma jupe.

"Ca a l'air efficace," réussis-je à dire sans avoir la voix trop étranglée.

"Je pensais bien que vous approuveriez." Miranda se détourne vers le pare-brise à nouveau. "Garez-vous dès que vous voyez une station service. Nous avons tous besoin de nous dégourdir les jambes."

J'imagine que c'est du Miranda pour dire aller aux toilettes et je hoche la tête. Je me demande si mes passagers seraient choqués si je m'achètais quelques barres de Twix ou autres. Si je dois continuer à conduire après notre arrêt, j'ai besoin de m'alimenter. Je ne peux pas survivre avec rien que des cubes de fromage et d'eau minérale.

Je trouve une station service et je quitte l'Interstate 95. Quand je m'engage dans le parking, je regarde par hasard Miranda et je vois qu'elle a un grand sourire. "Starbucks," dit-elle en soupirant. "Andréa, vous êtes un ange."

Je manque d'emboutir une PT Cruiser rose bonbon en entendant cela. Moi un ange ? Miranda ne dit jamais ce genre de choses à moins qu'elle ne parle à ses filles. C'est quoi ce bazar ?

"Je vais chercher du café pour nous tout le-"

"Non. Serena et Emily peuvent y aller. Vous avez fait tout le travail pour l'instant." Miranda décroche sa ceinture. "Une fois de retour à la voiture, Serena conduira le reste du chemin jusqu'à Philadelphia. Vous et moi allons profiter des sièges arrière pour nous reposer."

Mon coeur bat si fort que je ne peux pas parler. Je suis Miranda vers les toilettes. Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de vraies portes et de vrais murs – pas ces sortes de stalles où on peut voir les pieds des gens et tout entendre. Là, maintenant, mon monde s'affole et j'ai besoin de fermer la porte à clef derrière moi et de rassembler mes esprits. Miranda est d'humeur bizarre et ça chamboule mon monde automatiquement.

Après quelques instants pour persuader mon corps de faire pipi, je rajuste mes vêtements et ouvre la porte. Miranda est dehors et se lave les mains. Elle m'étudie dans le miroir et ses yeux se plissent en me voyant approcher.

"Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes pâle."

Je me regarde dans le miroir. Pâle n'est pas le bon mot. Je suis blanche comme un linge. Est-ce que je suis en train de perdre la tête à essayer de deviner les intentions de Miranda et ce qu'elle veut dire avec ses paroles énigmatiques ? Je fais la moue et je vais me laver les mains brusquement. Automatiquement, je tends la main vers le joli sac de maquillage bien rempli que je porte toujours. Il contient plusieurs des marques de maquillage préférées de Miranda et d'autres produits de beauté. Je sais qu'elle a l'air parfaite, ou du moins, elle l'est pour moi, mais elle peut vouloir retoucher son rouge à lèvres ou autre chose.

"Par ici. Permettez-moi." Miranda tend la main et me prend la sac de maquillage. Nous sommes seules dans cette partie des toilettes et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut faire.

"Vous avez besoin de fard et de poudre bronzante. Je vous ai laissée conduire trop longtemps. Rouler dans le trafic de Manhattan aurait dû suffire." Miranda prend une brosse Kabuki et la plonge dans une sorte de fard MAC avant d'en couvrir mes pommettes en petits cercles. Elle utilise une autre brosse, tamponne et passe sur mon visage avec une poudre bronzante mate. Je regarde le résultat dans le miroir. Bien sûr, c'est une experte. "Et un peu de gloss nude."Miranda a un petit sourire satisfait quand je tremble au mot nude, nu en anglais, qui sort de sa bouche. Le gloss rend mes lèvres plus pleines.

"Merci," murmuré-je.

"Je pense que je peux m'en tirer en utilisant le même gloss.Nous n'avons pas la même couleur de lèvres. Et cela pourrait être pratique de porter le même gloss quand on y pense." Elle a un petit rire et mon souffle est coupé à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Pratique de porter le même gloss? Mon cerveau surchauffé ne peut penser qu'à la raison la plus évidente. Elle fait allusion à des baisers ? Pourquoi donc ? Et si je devenais folle, là, maintenant, et que je l'embrassais juste parce qu'elle me taquine de cette façon ridicule ? Ne réalise-t-elle pas qu'elle joue avec le feu ?

Alors que la question résonne dans ma tête, Miranda applique son gloss, puis le range et me rend le sac de maquillage. "Prête, Andréa ? Vous et moi prenons les sièges du fond. Nigel prendra le siège derrière Serena."

Ca m'achève presque. Assise sur la banquette du fond avec cette femme pour qui je ferais tout… Comment est-ce que je vais pourvoir survivre avec mon âme intacte ?

(A suivre)

\--


	3. Road Trip - Chapitre 3

o-O-o  
3  
o-O-o

Comment est-ce qu'un minivan peut être si exigu ? Je sais exactement à quel moment le véhicule a commencé à rétrécir. C'est quand Miranda Priestley s'est endormie dix minutes après s'être installée dans le siège arrière et qu'elle a commencé à glisser vers moi à chaque fois que Serena tournait le volant à droite. Je ne peux pas bouger plus loin et si je le faisais, me dis-je dans mon for intérieur, Miranda aurait une belle crampe dans le cou – et ça voudrait dire un monde de problèmes pour nous autres. Alors je reste assise tranquillement et je fais de mon mieux, comme si c'était parfaitement naturel. A l'intérieur, mon coeur bat la chamade et je nourris le secret espoir qu'elle est toujours réveillée et qu'elle fait cela exprès. C'est futile, bien sûr.

Les cheveux de Miranda me chatouillent le cou et la mâchoire et le parfum créé pour elle par Givenchy m'encercle et me fait contracter les muscles de ma cuisse. Je veux tourner la tête et déposer un doux baiser sur cette merveille laquée qui la rend reconnaissable, mais naturellement je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai presque pas réussi à garder mon travail après ma réaction instinctive à Paris. Si je commence à me comporter comme un toutou amoureux, je vais me retrouver à la rue en deux temps trois mouvements. Mais quand même, à moins que je n'imagine des choses, ce qui n'est pas entièrement impossible, Miranda a frotté sa joue contre mon épaule deux fois. A qui rêve-t-elle ? Ca ne peut quand même pas être à ce tocard de futur ex-mari, c'est sûr. Si elle rêvait de lui, j'aurais déjà un œil au beurre noir et les dents de devant en moins, vu sa voix quand elle était dans le bureau de son avocat. Parlant de ça, je ne saurai jamais pourquoi elle voulait que je vienne avec elle, même si j'étais derrière la porte. J'ai eu peur à un moment qu'elle ne veuille que je prenne des notes de ce concours de cris. Un magnétophone posé dans le café de l'autre côté de la rue aurait fait l'affaire.

"Mm." Miranda bouge et – oh misère – pose sa main sur ma cuisse.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Et si Nigel se retournait ? Il boude avec son casque et écoute un livre audio ou quelque chose dans le genre et avec un peu de chance il va y rester plongé jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Mince. Réveillée. Et si elle se réveille et qu'elle se trouve dans cette position ? Elle ne penserait pas que c'est de ma faute, si ? Bien sûr que si. C'est Miranda après tout.

"Andréa." Miranda bouge à nouveau, bascule un peu sa tête ce qui place ses lèvres à un poil de la peau sous mon oreille. Elle se tourne vers moi et je ne peux que la regarder en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. J'ai vraiment besoin d'air, mais je me force à respirer lentement et normalement comme si j'étais moi aussi endormie.

Impuissante, je croise brièvement le regard de Serena dans le rétroviseur. Oh mon dieu. Mais Serena me fait un clin d'oeil et pose son index sur ses lèvres. Comme il n'y a pas de questions venant d'Emily, je suppose que notre Britannique favorite est endormie. Je prends une grande inspiration. Serena est cool. Elle est super cool. Emily devrait se réveiller et réaliser à quel point son amie l'aime et pas seulement comme une amie. Serena adore Emily et je suppose qu'elle retourne la faveur de la discrétion. On dirait que cela fait des années que Serena et Emily se sont moquées de ma jupe de grand-mère. Serena s'en est excusée deux fois déjà. Emily était présente la deuxième fois et en a fait plus ou moins autant. Je pense que c'est pour cela que Serena s'est répétée. Elle voulait qu'Emily se bouge. Je les ai laissé tranquilles, comme ce sont de très bonnes amies. Il ne me reste plus qu'un seul pote de mon ancien groupe. Doug est resté de mon côté, tandis que Lily avait l'air d'avoir besoin de plus de temps – et ça, c'est ce que mon coeur espère. Si elle ne revient pas, il faudra que je réalise que j'ai perdue ma plus ancienne amie puisqu'elle a pris le parti de mon ex-petit ami. Mes parents ne savent pas encore quoi penser de ce qu'il s'est passé entre Nat et moi. On verra où cela nous mène.

La main de Miranda bouge. Elle glisse le long de mon genou – Dieu merci, je porte un pantalon – puis elle remonte le long de ma cuisse. A ma grande horreur et au grand délice de mon corps, le bout de ses doigts effleure la couture intérieure. Je tremble et je ne peux pas étouffer le gémissement qui passe mes lèvres. Serena a mis une ballade latino et Nigel a toujours son casque. Aucun d'entre eux n'a pu entendre ce gémissement de désir non dissimulé.

A part Miranda. Ses yeux s'ouvrent lentement et elle tourne la tête légèrement. "Andréa ?" murmure-t-elle.

"Oui, Miranda." je ne cherche pas à ma la jouer cool. Je réponds instinctivement comme cela, qu'elle m'appelle au petit matin ou qu'elle m'appelle dans son bureau. Je sens qu'elle se raidit à nouveau et je sais ce que c'est. C'est là qu'elle va me virer et m'éviscérer. "Que se passe-t-il ?" grogne Miranda, comme un ronronnement au fond de sa gorge. Mais elle ne bouge pas.

"Euh. Vous vous êtes endormie. Et vous avez glissé." J'ai l'air stupide, mais c'est ce qui s'est passé.

"Je vois. Excusez-moi." Elle se redresse lentement.

Je suis tellement soufflée par ses excuses que je peux à peine parler. Cela veut dire que je ne fais pas attention à ce que je dis et, en général, ça me cause des problèmes. "Ca va. Ca ne me dérange pas. Du tout. C'était agréable." Agréable ? Agréable ? C'est officiel, je suis stupide. Complètement à la ramasse. Elle était en train de s'excuser, bordel.

Miranda tourne la tête vers moi, les yeux écarquillés. "Ah oui ?" Ses lèvres parfaitement rosées forment un 'oh'. "Et ça l'était ?"

Là, je suis perdue et il faut que je retrace dans mon esprit ce que nous venons de nous dire. 'Ca ne me dérange pas' 'Ah oui ?' - 'C'était agréable.' 'Ca l'était ?'

Je suis prise dans cette folie et il m'est maintenant impossible de ne pas être franche avec elle, du moins autant qu'il est humainement possible avec Miranda Priestley. Après tout, je veux rester en vie. "Je suis contente que vous ayez pu vous reposer. Je veux dire, que j'ai pu vous offrir cela. En quelque sorte." Mes joues s'enflamment. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour lui faire remarquer à quel point elle avait l'air fatiguée, voire hagarde, la seule fois où je l'ai vue sans maquillage à sa résidence alors que je déposais le Book.

"Hm. Bien. Merci." Miranda met ses lunettes de soleil et se tourne vers la fenêtre. "Il nous reste combien de temps avant d'arriver ?"

J'imagine très bien ses jumelles poser la même question. "On arrive quand ?" D'une voix plus pleurnicharde. Je regarde l'heure sur mon téléphone. "Deux, trois heures, ça dépend du trafic. Serena se débrouille bien."

"Sortez votre bloc-notes." La voix de Miranda la Boss est de retour et je me dépêche de retrouver mon efficacité habituelle. Miranda égrène rapidement une longue liste de tâches pour moi et les autres, je les écris aussi vite que possible, en espérant pouvoir me relire plus tard. La voiture roule sans un heurt le long de l'autoroute et je suis habituée à prendre des notes dans la voiture quand la circulation est en accordéon. La seule raison de mon écriture hachée est une attaque de nerfs.

Miranda se tait et je m'accroche à mon stylo à un point tel que j'ai peur de le casser.

"Je suggère que nous rangions cela dans le dossier 'à parler plus tard', Andréa. Je ne peux pas rester sur des charbons ardents à attendre que vous vous décidiez de savoir si vous partez ou si vous allez me reprocher encore une autre chose. J'ai franchi une limite que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je vous demande de ne rien faire de trop… radical."

Hey, stop. Quoi ? Je fais tomber le stylo et le bloc-notes et ils glissent sur mes jambes et atterrissent sur le sol. De quoi elle parle, là ? De faire quelque chose de radical ? Moi ? Et quelle limite elle a franchie ? - ou qu'elle pense avoir franchie ? Je suis complètement perdue et j'essaie de faire comme si je ne l'étais pas. Il faut que j'essaie de poser une question. Je suis sûre que ça tombe sous le coup du 'on ne pose pas de question à Miranda' ou un truc comme ça, mais allez. "Que voulez-vous dire ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de radical. Je ne sais pas de quelle limite vous parlez, mais je vous demande juste de ne pas me virer avant qu'on ait pu, euh, parler." Je tremble, mais j'essaie de sourire de façon convaincante.

C'est au tour de Miranda d'avoir l'air perplexe. Ce n'est pas une expression courante chez elle – je ne pense pas l'avoir vu plus d'une ou deux fois. "Je vois." Visiblement elle ment car elle fronce des sourcils et me regarde fixement. "Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous virer. Comment le pourrais-je ?" Elle hausse les épaules et me regarde de façon impuissante. "Juste le contraire. Exactement le contraire."

Je me concentre sur le ton de sa voix plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre le sens caché de ses mots. Sa voix est douce, veloutée, le timbre clair. "Okay," dis-je, en espérant que ce stupide mot va transmettre à quel point je suis soulagée là. Je peux bien être jetée dans le tourbillon de Miranda à n'importe quel moment, mais actuellement, je suis rassurée. Je n'ai pas tout fichu en l'air. Elle ne panique pas pour je ne sais quoi.

"Quand ?" Miranda me regarde par dessus ses lunettes.

Mon cerveau hésite une fraction de seconde. Quand quoi ? Puis je réalise. "Nous partageons une chambre d'hôtel." Je hausse l'épaule timidement.

"C'est vrai. Nous parlerons ce soir après dîner." Miranda repousse ses lunettes sur son nez. "Je suggère que vous utilisiez le temps qui nous reste sur la route pour mettre de l'ordre dans vos notes. Honnêtement, on dirait ce que mes filles écrivaient à la maternelle."

Je n'arrive pas à être offensée, même si j'essayais. J'ai un sourire tellement grand que mes joues me font mal tandis que je regarde le stylo et le bloc à mes pieds. En me penchant pour les récupérer, je pose ma main par hasard sur le genou gauche de Miranda, pour me soutenir. Quand je réalise ce que je fais, ma réaction immédiate est de l'enlever à toute vitesse, mais je vois aussi que cette action va me faire tomber le visage le premier contre ses cuisses. Mon esprit pèse le pour et le contre, 'ma main sur son genou recouvert de son bas' contre 'ma figure dans ses cuisses' et même si mon corps est prêt aux deux, je choisis de laisser ma main où elle se trouve. Avec autant de dignité que je peux, je récupère le bloc et le stylo et je me redresse avec précaution, en faisant attention de ne pas donner un coup de tête sur le menton de Miranda.

Je n'ose pas la regarder tout de suite. Lentement, je finis par tourner la tête. Mes mèches cachent mes yeux. Miranda a tourné son visage vers le monde extérieur que nous traversons. Si je n'avais pas deux sous de jugeote, je dirais qu'elle n'a pas remarqué ma maladresse. Mon coeur bat à nouveau la chamade et ma main se souvient de chaque centimètre carré de son genou recouvert de soie.J e dis presque quelque chose d'aussi stupide que 'nous sommes quittes', mais je ne le fais pas. Elle risque de ne pas y voir l'humour.

Et puis Miranda tourne la tête vers moi. Juste quelques centimètres, mais je peux voir son petit sourire narquois. Et ça – plus qu'autre chose qui se soit passé entre nous – renforce ce que je ressens pour elle. Peu importe ce qu'il annonce et ce que va être mon futur… ce soir, je vais dire à Miranda Priestley à quel point je l'aime.

Elle mérite de le savoir.

(A suivre)

–


	4. Road Trip - Chapitre 4

o-O-o  
4  
o-O-o

L'hôtel est magnifique. Bien sûr qu'il est magnifique. Miranda n'accepterait rien de moins, mais je suis déjà un tas de nerfs en montant dans l'ascenseur. Je dois bien admettre que j'ai imaginé des centaines de scénarios où Miranda et moi avons été forcées d'être ensemble selon des circonstances inhabituelles. Genre coincées dans l'ascenseur, la serrure se brise alors que nous sommes dans une pièce – ce genre de choses. Et là, je suis forcée de rester dans la chambre avec Miranda sans circonstances particulières, mais à sa demande exprès. Ou sur son ordre.

Si la chambre était sa suite habituelle, énorme, je n'en penserais rien. Mais c'est une chambre individuelle. Luxueuse, mais quand même. Une seule pièce. Et oui, avec deux grands lits, mais ça ne me rend pas moins nerveuse. C'est une seule pièce. Où je vais rester seule avec Miranda et où on va discuter.

"Je suis sûre que je peux aller dormir avec Serena et-" Je m'arrête de parler quand Serena et Miranda me fusillent des yeux. Purée. "Ou pas." Je jette un coup d'oeil à Nigel qui se trouve dans le coin le plus éloigné et qui ne me regarde même pas. Super. Il boude encore. Ou plutôt, toujours blessé.

L'ascenseur atteint le onzième étage, ce qui veut dire que nous sommes à un étage sous les suites-penthouse. Pourquoi est-ce que Miranda a décidé soudainement d'adhérer aux recommandations d'économie budgétaires de Irv ? Normalement, elle renifle et fait ce qu'elle veut. Emily m'avait dit qu'elle était aussi connue pour utiliser ses propres fonds, en fin d'année fiscale, mais je ne l'ai jamais entendu parler de se la jouer 'rustique'.

Nous nous mettons d'accord pour dîner dans une heure au restaurant de l'hôtel. Nigel essaie d'y échapper, mais Miranda ne le laisse pas passer.

"Il est temps de se débarrasser de ça et ça me contrarierait si je devais le faire dans un couloir d'hôtel. Je veux prendre une douche et aller dîner. Je vous y attends tous, parce que je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour arriver à ce point." Elle fusilla du regard Nigel qui le lui rend, mais autant ses yeux à elle lancent du feu, autant les siens à lui sont juste exaspérés.

"Bien." Il se détourne vers sa porte et glissa sa carte-clef. Je fais la même chose pour la porte en face de sa chambre et la tient ouverte pour Miranda.

La chambre est aussi belle que ce qu'on peut attendre de ce genre d'hôtel. Crème, blanche et – bon sang – céruléenne avec des décoration de lampe rose clair. Cela donne une ambiance sereine. Le porteur a déjà déposé nos sacs ce qui est un soulagement.

Je me dirige vers la valise de Miranda qui se trouve près de la penderie. Je compte déballer ses affaires en premier.

"Non," dit Miranda en arrivant près de moi. "Pendant ce voyage, nous participons tous également. Cela veut dire que je prends soin de mes affaires et vous prenez soin des vôtres."

Je reste bouche bée. Je suis sûre que n'est pas beau à voir, mais que puis-je y faire ? Voici une nouvelle facette de Miranda, elle qui parfois ne veut même pas porter son sac à main. "O-Okay."

"Et vous pouvez arrêter d'avoir l'air d'être prise dans un tourbillon. Je n'ai pas toujours été la boss que l'on dorlote, vous savez."

Je ne trouve pas de bonne réponse à cela, alors je me contente de hocher la tête et je me presse vers mon propre sac. Je fourre mes vêtements dans les deux tiroirs du bas de la penderie et je pends tous ceux qui en ont besoin sur dix centimètres. Miranda s'approche avec quelques vêtements sur le bras et les pends avec exactement deux centimètres entre chaque. Elle étudie mes vêtements à sa droite.

"Vous devez vraiment laisser de l'espace entre chaque cintre pour aérer les vêtements." Elle les écarte . "Comme ceci."

"Okay." Est-ce que mon pauvre esprit insensé imagine des choses ou est-ce que ses doigts s'attardent et caressent certains de mes vêtements ? Ca ne peut pas être vrai.

"Je prends ma douche en premier." Miranda attrape ses accessoires de toilette et la robe de chambre fournie par l'hôtel et passe en coup de vent vers la salle de bain.

Je range les valises et je m'assure d'avoir dans mon sac à main tout ce dont Miranda pourrait avoir pendant la soirée, juste au cas où. J'ai appris à mes dépends à être préparée à toutes les urgences. Cela veut dire que j'ai assemblé un sac d'urgence spécial pour la voiture, une version plus petite pour mon sac à main et une mini version pour ma pochette de soirée. Je n'oublierai jamais le jour où les bas de Miranda ont filé à quatre endroits différents après qu'elle a été attaquée par un vieux fauteuil en osier à une fonction. Elle était prête à rentrer chez elle ce qui aurait offensé à fond les annonceurs. La tête qu'elle a fait, les yeux écarquillés, quand j'ai sorti de ma pochette minuscule un spray de maquillage unidose pour les jambes. Je lui ai dit de retirer ses bas et de remonter sa jupe. Je n'ai pas cédé à la tentation et j'ai protégé sa jupe avec plusieurs protection de toilette avant de me mettre au boulot avec le vaporisateur. Je m'étais entraînée sur moi-même pour ne pas soumettre Miranda à un produit bas de gamme. Ses jambes ont fini par avoir l'air lumineuses et légèrement bronzées, juste comme avec ses bas. Son spécialiste des soins de la peau favori s'assure que ses jambes restent douces et satinées – j'ai vu cette femme travailler sur Miranda et c'est une merveille. Je fais du bon boulot avec mon rasoir, mais Ludmila est une magicienne.

Je pense que c'était quand j'ai enfin levé les yeux vers Miranda el la prennt au dépourvu que je l'ai vue en train de me dévisager avec perplexité. J'étais à genoux devant elle, je venais de passer mes doigts délicatement sur ses jambes et elle me captivait.

Miranda sort de la salle de bain et me ramène à la réalité d'un coup. Elle porte la robe de chambre et une serviette de toilette autour de la tête. Sa peau est encore humide et j'ai envie de dénouer sa ceinture et de passer mes mains sur tout son corps. Tu parles d'un fantasme coupable.

"Votre tour, Andréa. Ne traînez pas."

Moi traîner ? Elle doit plaisanter. J'ai toujours un pas d'avance sur elle en devinant correctement ce dont elle a besoin et un pas de retard derrière elle quand nous marchons. Mais je ne traîne pas ou je ne tire jamais au flanc. Je suis peut-être un peu maladroite, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je fonce dans la douche avec ma trousse et après m'être lavée en un temps record, j'enveloppe ma tête dans une serviette et je cherche la robe de chambre de l'hôtel… qui est toujours sur mon lit. Génial. Super mal à l'aise, je m'enveloppe, encore humide, dans une serviette de bain et j'entre dans notre chambre. Juste de penser que c'est notre chambre me transforme immédiatement en une boule de nerfs.

Miranda est assise à la coiffeuse et remet son maquillage. Elle n'en porte pas tant que les gens peuvent penser. Un peu de fond de teint, un peu d'anti-cernes sous les yeux et du fard à paupière anthracite à la racine de ses cils avant le mascara, puis du blush et du rouge à lèvres, en général rose et voilà. Maintenant, elle me regarde dans le miroir et baisse lentement la main qui tient la brosse de mascara. Elle hausse les sourcils, puis pivote sur la chaise de la coiffeuse en me regardant directement.

"J'ai oublié la robe de chambre," je murmure, mais je ne peux aller plus loin. J'ai du mal à tenir la serviette, je ne tiens pas en place et je ne quitte pas des yeux les siens, bleu tempête. C'est sûrement une illusion d'optique ? Les yeux de Miranda sont d'habitude bleu porcelaine. Ces yeux bleu gris, tumultueux… que veulent-ils dire ?

Miranda se lève et vient vers moi. "Vous avez besoin de contrôler vos cheveux. Je vais vous les sécher au sèche-cheveux. Cela sera plus rapide."

Okay Il y a un truc avec sa voix aussi ? Elle est aussi sombre que ses yeux, et rauque. Elle pointe du doigt la chaise de la coiffeuse et je n'ose pas me jeter sur la robe de chambre sur le lit – et de toutes façons, je peux très bien tomber la serviette et l'enfiler devant Miranda, non ? L'idée d'être complètement nue devant elle envoie des éclairs dans mes cuisses. Je m'assois à la coiffeuse et puis ses mains sont sur la serviette autour de ma tête, puis dans mes cheveux. Elle les démêle à la main et utilise ensuite le sèche-cheveux. Jamais elle ne prendrait celui fourni par l'hôtel, mais elle prend le sien, haut de gamme et très cher. Elle utilise une large brosse circulaire et sèche mes cheveux avec un tel talent que j'en suis époustouflée.

"Je faisais cela pour mes amis à l'université. Je suppose que c'est comme la bicyclette." Miranda hausse la voix pour être entendue avec le bruit du séchoir. "Vos cheveux sont magnifiques. Vous ne les avez jamais teints, non ?"

"Non, je les aime comme ils sont." En fait, je ne vois pas d'autre couleur qui pourrait aller mieux avec mon teint ni avec mes yeux. J'ai essayé une fois une perruque blonde et je n'ai pas aimé. "Comme les vôtres," j'ajoute avant d'avoir le temps de surveiller mes paroles.

"Que voulez-vous dire , comme les miens ?" Miranda éteint le sèche-cheveux et la chambre est sinistrement silencieuse.

"J'aime les vôtres et ils vous vont si bien. Mais vous le savez déjà."

"Je sais qu'ils me vont bien," concède Miranda, un très petit sourire aux lèvres. "Mais je ne savais pas que vous les aimiez."

Je rougis maintenant et j'étudie mes mains avant de la regarder à nouveau. "Je les aime bien. Beaucoup."

C'est au tour de Miranda de développer une charmante teinte rosée sur ses pommettes. "Nous parlons toujours de mes cheveux ?"

Je frissonne. "Peut-être pas seulement vos cheveux."

Miranda se mord le coin gauche de sa lèvre. "Vous avez froid. Habillez-vous. Il est temps d'aller dîner."

Je me lève si vite que je chamboule presque. Miranda me soutient en plaçant sa main chaude sur mon épaule nue. Son contact me brûle, fait courir des chemins de feu le long de ma peau. Je gémis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à moitié nue et Miranda Priestley a sa main sur moi et je gémis. Alors que je m'apprête à m'arracher et à disparaître dans la salle de bain avec ma robe de chambre, elle caresse mes lèvres avec son pouce.

"Pourquoi ne porteriez-vous pas cette robe bleu pastel que vous avez pris dans la Garde-robe ? Je pense qu'elle ira merveilleusement bien avec vos yeux et vos cheveux. Ce sera mon plaisir des yeux de ce soir. Faites-moi plaisir ?" Son sourire est un étrange mélange de douceur et de férocité.

"Sûr. Hé, le plaisir de vos yeux ?" J'ai besoin de reprendre un peu de confiance. "Alors je pense que vous devriez porter la robe vert foncé. Elle fera ressortir vos yeux aussi."

La bouche de Miranda forme un O parfait et ce n'est pas le plissement de ses lèvres que tout le monde craint, et je ris, à bout de souffle, mais aussi prise de vertige. Elle ne va pas m'écharper. Elle ne va même pas froncer des sourcils, je le sais d'avance.

"Jeune écervelée," dit Miranda si doucement que c'en est une caresse. Elle prend la robe, des sous-vêtements et un slip et va à la salle de bain. Je m'effondre au pied de mon lit en essayant de me souvenir comment respirer.

Puis j'enfile la robe bleu pastel que Serena m'a assuré 'faire le truc'. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire dans la Garde-robe, mais, maintenant, je vois. Serena est au courant. Elle n'a certainement eu qu'à regarder mon visage deux fois quand je suis près de Miranda et elle a compris. Je me dépêche d'enfiler mes vêtements et j'ajoute juste un peu de mascara et du gloss pour les lèvres. Mes joues sont assez roses et mes yeux de pures sources de désir.

Miranda entre à nouveau dans la pièce et je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder fixement. Elle est magnifique.

"J'en déduis que vous approuvez," dit-elle en souriant avec ironie.

Je hoche la tête. "Vous êtes magnifique." Elle l'est toujours, mais la robe verte, moulante hausse considérablement le jeu.

"Alors je suis contente d'avoir écouté Serena. Elle m'a montré cette robe faite par un designer prometteur qu'elle suit dans la blogosphère." Miranda a un petit rire. "Pour je ne sais quelle raison, Serena m'a assuré qu'elle ferait 'le truc'. Honnêtement." Elle prend sa pochette et y met la carte-clef. Elle me tend la mienne en haussant les sourcils. "On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme. Qu'y a-t-il ?"

"Hum ? Euh. Rien. Rien du tout, Miranda. Tout est… parfait."

"Alors allons-y. Qu'ai-je dit à propos de traîner ? Honnêtement, Andréa, je n'aime pas me répéter." Ces paroles, habituellement prononcées avec suffisamment de dédain pour me faire transpirer, quittent ses lèvres, douces comme des papillons. Elle ouvre la porte et fait un signe de tête pour me faire passer. "Nous avons besoin de nourriture, mais je ne veux pas rester longtemps. Nous devons avoir notre discussion, vous vous souvenez ?"

Et je m'écrase comme un satellite en panne. La discussion. Après tout ce… flirt ? Oui, après tout ce flirt j'avais commencé à croire que ça y était. Pour nous deux, de flirter. Visiblement ce n'est pas ce à quoi Miranda a à l'esprit.

En marchant vers l'ascenseur avec Miranda, je ne sais qu'une chose de vrai : je suis foutue.

(A suivre)

\--


	5. Road trip - Chapitre 5

o-O-o  
5  
o-O-o

Je plains ceux qui n'ont jamais eu la chance de regarder Miranda Priestley entrer dans une pièce. N'importe quelle pièce. Cette nuit, quand elle s'approche de la maître d'hôtel, cette dernière est presqu'au garde à vous simplement parce qu'elle est en sa présence.

"Une table pour cinq, au nom de Priestley," dit Miranda avant que je n'aie la chance d'ouvrir la bouche, parce que c'est mon travail, de parler aux sous-fifres.

"Priestley. Miss Charlton n'a réservé qu'une table pour quatre cependant. Bien sûr. Je crois que le reste de votre groupe vous attend au bar." La maître d'hôtel tape l'écran de son ordinateur.

"Très bien. Nous les trouverons. Je veux une table d'angle."

L'hôtesse la regarde avec une expression choquée, mais hoche la tête. "Naturellement. Une fois que vous serez prêtes à prendre place, notre chef de rang, Sharon, vous guidera à votre table. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, mesdames."

"Merci," dis-je avant que Miranda ne puisse répondre d'une façon moins polie ce qu'elle pense de nous entendre appelées mesdames. "Nous dirons si nous serons quatre ou cinq à Sharon."

Je suis Miranda alors qu'elle traverse la salle à manger et se dirige vers le bar. Ses hanches balancent juste un peu et c'est fou comme sa silhouette est magnifique. Non seulement pour son âge, après tout, Miranda a presque de cinquante et un ans, mais pour tout le monde. Rien de trop, ou de rectifié-tiré, mais des courbes gentilles, classiques qui bougent de façon si séduisantes, mais si discrètes alors qu'elle se dirige vers Emily et Serena.

Serena. Oui. Elle manigance quelque chose, c'est évident. Là, elle se lève et on dirait ce fameux chat qui a mangé le canari.

"Vous êtes resplendissantes. Vous deux," dit-elle innocemment. Elle exagère peut-être le côté innocent, car Miranda lui jette un regard suspicieux, ce qui n'a pas l'air de perturber la beauté brésilienne.

"Vous de même," dit Miranda en les inspectant soigneusement. C'est alors que je remarque la colossale différence entre la façon dont elle me scrute ,comparé à la façon dont elle étudie Emily et Serena. Quand elle regarde mes vêtements, à n'importe quel moment, ses yeux glissent doucement le long de mon corps comme si elle me mémorisait. Tandis que là, elle regarde mes amies et hoche deux fois la tête ce qui amène des larmes aux yeux d'Emily. C'est vraiment une droguée des compliments quand il s'agit de Miranda. 

Puis Emily prend la main de Serena et la serre fermement. "Tu avais raison avec la robe," murmure-t-elle. "Elle fait le truc. Elle l'aime."

"Mais bien sûr, querida," dit Serena avec un ronronnement dans la voix. "J'ai souvent raison, tu sais. Et juste pour que tu le saches – j'adore te voir dans cette robe."

Emily rougit et avec son teint pâle, cela rend cramoisi. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire quand Miranda se contente de lever les yeux au ciel et tape du pied, chaussé de ses Prada. "Pourquoi Nigel n'est-il pas là ?"

Emily redresse ses épaules. "Il a appelé ma chambre et dit qu'il allait se contenter du service de chambre parce qu'il a des papiers à remplir et qu'il a mal au crâne."

Je fais la grimace. Nigel ne va pas bien ces jours-ci. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Miranda et je remarque qu'elle a pâli légèrement. Je veux toucher sa main, mais ce n'est peut-être pas recommandé en ce moment, peut-être jamais.

"Il va falloir que je lui parle," dit-elle avec un soupir en secouant la tête.

"Etes-vous prêtes à prendre place, Madame Priestley, ou voulez-vous rester au bar un peu plus longtemps ?" dit une voix cordiale derrière nous ?

"Emmenez-nous à notre table, s'il vous plaît, Sharon," je réponds car je sais que c'est ce que Miranda attend de moi. "Une table d'angle." J'ai plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il n'y ai pas de pépin pour la suite. Moins il y a d'obstacles pendant le dîner, moins j'aurai de risques d'être étranglée plus tard. Au moins, c'est ce que raisonne mon esprit dérangé quand Sharon nous guide à notre table. Je m'assois en face d'Emily avec Miranda à ma droite et Serena à ma gauche sur cette table carrée. Une nappe de lin blanc, des verres de cristal et des serviettes de table formée en chapeau d'évêque et une pièce centrale faite de roses rose pâle. Dieu merci, pas de freesias.

J'avale l'entrée comme si la nourriture était rationnée à l'hôtel. Le cocktail de crevettes est merveilleux, j'en suis sûre, mais je le déguste à peine tellement j'ai faim et que je suis nerveuse et je ne fais que mâcher et avaler, mâcher et avaler. Comme une machine.Une main sur ma cuisse me fait sursauter et je manque de me mordre la langue.

"Doucement. Vous allez vous étouffer sur une crevette si vous ne ralentissez pas," me murmure Miranda et je suis contente que Serena et Emily soient occupées à leurs habituelles chamailleries. Je me force à ralentir, je pique une autre crevette et je la trempe dans la sauce. Je m'apprête à la mettre lentement dans ma bouche quand une idée insensée me traverse et je me tourne vers Miranda. "Vous avez choisi un cake au crabe. Voudriez-vous goûter ça ?" Je montre ma fourchette en m'efforçant de ne pas envoyer voler la crevette.

Miranda répond en saisissant ma main et en se penchant vers moi. Elle la guide vers sa bouche et personne ne pourrait prendre une crevette d'une fourchette de façon si sensuelle et sexy à part Miranda, j'en suis certaine.

Elle mâche lentement et ferme les yeux un moment. "Mmh. Pas mauvais." Elle ouvre les yeux et lâche ma main.

Je tremble et je suis contente qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une seule crevette. Rapidement, je la termine et ce n'est qu'au moment où je remarque que Serena et Emily sont silencieuses que je lève les yeux et que je vois le regard choqué de cette dernière. Serena, au contraire, sourit et a tellement l'air contente d'elle-même que j'ai envie de l'embrasser ou de la baffer. Je n'ose pas regarder Miranda, j'espère un sourcil froncé, au mieux, ou des lèvres retroussées, au pire. Ou peut-être, si elle est totalement indifférente, ça serait le pire. Mais Miranda repose ses couverts près de son assiette et les étudie avec intensité. Peut-être que je suis la seule à voir qu'elle a la tête légèrement penchée, mais qu'elle sourit. Mon estomac se calme et je me dis que je vais certainement survivre à ce dîner, et même à notre discussion.

Le plat principal consiste en un steak pour Miranda. J'ai commandé du saumon, comme Emily, ce qui est logique. Il fut un temps où je pensais qu'elle ne mangeait rien du tout, à part ces fichus cubes de fromage qui pue. J'avais même commencé à lui acheter des babybel, vu qu'ils n'ont pas d'odeur, ce qu'elle avait apprécié. Maintenant, elle mange son saumon avec délice et je vois que ça fait plaisir à Serena.

Nous mangeons en silence, perdues dans nos pensées. J'essaie de rendre justice à la nourriture, mais autant j'étais vorace de crevettes cocktail, autant je ne peux plus avaler que quelques bouchées.

"Un problème avec votre assiette, Andréa ?" me murmure Miranda. 

"Pas du tout. Je suis juste rassasiée plus tôt que prévu." Je regarde mon assiette d'un air dépité. "Je suis désolée."

"Ne soyez pas ridicule." Ces mots habituellement si dédaigneux de la part de Miranda sonnent complètement différemment. Doux, inquiets et peut-être teintés de tendresse, mais ça aussi, ça doit être mon imagination débordante. "Mangez ce que vous pouvez. C'est tout."

Je suis obligée de sourire à cette expression préférée de Miranda. Jamais elle n'admettrait en avoir une, mais bien sûr que si. Celle-ci est particulièrement marquante et la première fois que je l'ai remarquée, ça a été quand elle m'a fait la leçon sur la création de l'horreur qu'était mon pull céruléen. Maintenant, Miranda penche la tête à mon sourire soudain. Elle a l'air satisfaite. Elle craint peut-être une scène dans le restaurant.

"Sommes-nous prêts pour demain ?" Elle change de sujet. "Je veux une version résumée de ce à quoi je dois m'attendre de ce groupe prometteur de personnes. Je ne veux pas de surprise, à moins qu'elles ne me fassent sourire. Rien de désagréable ou quoi que ce soit. J'attends de vous que vous sachiez ce qu'ils vont présenter – au moins assez pour que je n'aie pas à plisser des lèvres et à partir. Je veux pousser ces groupes. Les encourager. Beaucoup de ces designers classiques que j'ai suivis toute ma carrière commencent naturellement à vieillir. Nous sommes faces à un changement de générations majeur, comme beaucoup d'industries. Je veux ceux qui ont faim. Ce type de designers qui a des visions et de la détermination." Elle s'arrête de parler et quand elle parle de ceux qui ont faim, elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleu laser. Ils brillent et sont implacables. "Des questions ?"

"Non, Miranda." répétons-nous tout autour de la table. Ca amuse apparemment Miranda qui sourit d'un air narquois en coupant une autre bouchée de son steak.

Je prends deux autres bouchées, puis je termine. Emily et Serena ont l'air fatigué et je sais que nous n'avons pas prévu de dessert car ces trois-là ont peur des tartes et des cheesecakes comme si la strychnine en était un ingrédient de base. Comme je ne suis pas en condition d'envisager de dessert moi-même, je fais discrètement signe à Sharon et je m'occupe de la note.

Miranda se lève immédiatement après cela et nous en faisant autant en la suivant comme une machine bien huilée. A nouveau, elle sourit et secoue légèrement la tête. "J'ai l'impression d'être une maîtresse d'école," me murmure-t-elle.

Je m'esclaffe et, bien sûr, Serena et Emily sursautent et je réarrange les traits de mon visage de façon appropriée. Nous remontons ensemble dans l'ascenseur et tandis que nous disons au-revoir à nos compagnes de table, Serena a l'audace de me faire un clin d'oeil et de lever son pouce. Je lui jette un regard noir, mais elle se contente de sourire en déverrouillant la porte de leur chambre, à Emily et elle.

"Vous vouliez parler à Nigel ?" je demande à Miranda en faisant la même chose à notre porte. J'espère un répit, mais je n'ai pas cette chance.

"Oui, mais pas à cette heure." Miranda jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre. "Je le laisse tranquille ce soir et j'irai le voir demain avant le petit-déjeuner. Je sais qu'il est blessé et vexé, mais il y a autre chose que mes actions à Paris." L'ombre d'un regret passe sur son visage et j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je sais qu'elle va tout arranger. Je ne le fais pas, bien sûr, pas parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se rabiboche avec Nigel malgré ses paroles confiantes, mais aussi parce que je sais que que je l'embrasserais comme une folle si je l'avais dans mes bras.

A part ça, nous sommes supposées parler, pas nous rouler des pelles. Et qui dit qu'elle voudrait qu'on se roule des pelles, malgré tous ces trucs où on se touche ? Elle pourrait juste décider de voir et ensuite de se barrer.

Dans notre chambre, la femme de service a rangé et ouvert les lits, posé un chocolat sur l'oreiller et tout ça. Je m'arrête au milieu de la pièce et soudain, submergée et mal à l'aise, je suis incapable de bouger. Miranda me dépasse, pose son sac à main sur la commode et enlève ses chaussures. Et bien sûr, Miranda ne benne pas ses grolles comme une personne normale, mais elle les ôte de la main par l'arrière – comme j'ai vu faire tant de dames dans les vieux films. J'en ai instantanément la bouche sèche. Dieu tout-puissant, je suis tellement mal que même si je pouvais bouger, je n'oserais pas. Tout mouvement me porterait à me jeter dans ses bras et à la serrer très fort.

Ca y est, Miranda a remarqué mon immobilité. Elle penche la tête en défaisant son collier. "Oui ?"

"Qu-Quoi ?" J'essaie de faire marcher ma langue malgré la sécheresse de ma bouche, mais c'est difficile.

"Vous restez plantée là comme si je vous avais ensorcelée. Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne vous mettez pas à l'aise ?" Elle dépose le collier sur la commode près de son sac. Les boucles d'oreille suivent, puis ses bagues.

Pour l'amour de… j'ai l'impression que Miranda est en train de se déshabiller devant moi. Elle s'avance vers moi. "Défaites ma fermeture éclair. J'ai bien peur de l'avoir prise dans le tissu quand je l'ai remontée tout à l'heure."

Non. Non, non et non. Mes mains tremblent tellement que je doute de pouvoir même tenir une batte de base-ball. Je prends une grande inspiration et je me place derrière Miranda. Effectivement, le zip est bien pris dans le tissu et je frissonne en essayant de le libérer avec mes doigts tremblants.

"Je vous rends nerveuse, Andréa ?" ronronne Miranda.

C'est quoi comme question, cela ? "Oui," dis-je en marmonnant. "Et vous le savez."

Elle glousse. "Bien vu. Je le sais. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de sortir de cette robe."

Enfin, le zip relâche le fin tissu et je le glisse le long de son dos. Elle porte en dessous un soutien-gorge en dentelle de La Perla avec un slip coordonné. Son dos est pâle et velouté et je vendrais tous les membres de ma famille pour pouvoir la caresser. Au lieu de ça, je serre les poings et je me recule.

Elle tient la robe contre sa poitrine pour l'empêcher de glisser au sol et elle se tourne vers moi pour me regarder. "Andréa… Vous êtes vraiment un mystère. Si brave, voire effrontée et puis, comme maintenant, timide et vous avez peur de faire quelque chose de mal. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas, hein ?" Ses yeux bleus sont gris sombres et tumultueux.

"Probablement pas, non. Je ne comprends même pas ce que vous voulez dire par là." J'essaie de plaisanter, mais mes mots manquent de souffle.

"D'où notre discussion." Miranda tourne le dos vers moi et fait glisser la robe autour d'elle sur le sol.Elle fait un pas de côté pour en sortir, puis la ramasse avec des mouvements gracieux. Elle la pend dans l'armoire, prend une des robes de chambre et l'enfile. Je suis sûre que c'est celle que je portais tout à l'heure. Miranda relève le col et prends une grande inspiration avant de la relâcher en faisant un son qui ressemble à un gémissement.

"Mettez-vous à l'aise, Andréa." Elle se dirige vers le mini-bar. "Je vous sers un verre ?"

"Rhum et coca, s'il vous plaît. Sans glaçon." J'arrache la robe de chambre qui était la sienne à l'origine et je saute littéralement dans la salle de bain. Je l'entends glousse juste avant que je ne ferme la porte.

Mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, ben, il y a quelque chose de bizarre avec. Je connais mon propre visage après tout. Mes yeux sont plus sombres. Ma peau est plus pâle et plus lumineuse en même temps. Mes lèvres sont beaucoup plus pulpeuses. Alors que j'enlève ma robe, qui heureusement n'a pas de zip saboteur, je peux dire que mon corps est en mode désir alerte rouge. Le tissu glisse le long de mon corps et mes mamelons durcissent incroyablement tout comme l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon estomac tremble et je pose mes mains dessus, près de ma taille. Ma peau est légèrement moite. J'enfile rapidement le peignoir et je sais instantanément que c'est une erreur. Le parfum de Miranda m'encercle, m'enveloppe à travers le tissu. Je fais ce qu'elle a fait, je relève le col et je respire. Une autre erreur pour laquelle je vais payer sans aucun doute. Elle sent si bon que c'en est fou. Je veux la tirer vers moi, envelopper mon peignoir autour d'elle et lui dire que je lui appartiens jusqu'à la fin des temps. Dans mon esprit, elle m'attire à elle par la ceinture, me pousse sur le lit et me fait sienne. Dans la vraie vie, Miranda reculerait certainement d'un bond et me considérerait la plus grande erreur – ou c'était déception ? - de sa vie.

"Andréa ? Vous allez bien ?" Miranda frappe à la porte avec ses ongles ce qui me donne des frissons tout le long de mon dos. L'inquiétude de sa voix est réelle et cela me pousse à ouvrir et à sortir dans notre chambre.

Je réponds : "Très bien" et je me demande comment ma voix peut être si ferme.

"Oui, vous l'êtes." Miranda me tend le verre avec mon Cuba Libre. "A la vôtre." Elle lèvre son verre et je sens du whisky.

"A la vôtre." Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson et la regarde par dessus le bord. Elle n'a plus aucun maquillage et je sais maintenant qu'elle va être honnête et franche pendant notre discussion. La question est vais-je réussir à l'être également ? J'abaisse mon verre et je sais les deux seules choses qui importent maintenant. J'aime Miranda Priestley comme je n'ai jamais espéré aimé une autre personne auparavant dans ma vie. Et je veux lui faire l'amour.

Comme si elle lisait mes pensées, Miranda envahit mon espace personnel. Son haleine à peine teintée par le parfum d'un whisky cher me caresse quand elle me parle.

"Très bien, Andréa. Parlons."

(A suivre)

\--


	6. Road Trip - Chapitre 6

o-O-o  
6  
o-O-o

Je déglutis avec peine et je sens le rhum tracer un chemin de feu dans ma gorge. La chaleur semble se propager à mes mamelons qui se raidissent encore plus. Ils frottent contre le tissu de mon soutien-gorge et cette friction attise le feu au creux de mon estomac.

"Où commençons-nous ?" Miranda se tapote la lèvre inférieure avec son index droit tout en tenant son verre de la main gauche. "Discutons tout d'abord de la raison pour laquelle vous pouvez me distraire et me faire perdre ma concentration sur mon travail… Et pas seulement cela. Vous me faites presque oublier de temps en temps que je vais être séparée de mes filles pendant tout l'été." Elle repoussa quelques mèches de mes yeux. "Avez-vous des suggestions ?"

"Je n'oserais pas," je réponds en toute hâte. "Si ça peut vous consoler, mon cerveau a des ratés à cause de vous régulièrement chaque jour. Je pensais que c'était parce que j'avais tellement peur de vous. Et parfois j'ai toujours peur."

"Mais vous ne pensez pas que c'est cela la raison de votre, hum, état d'esprit ?" dit Miranda en penchant la tête. "Alors, qu'est-ce ?"

Elle est en train de vouloir me faire confesser d'avoir envie d'elle. Comme un maître d'échecs, elle installe le piège et me laisse m'y jeter moi-même, pieds et poings liés. Cependant, je savais bien que le pire que je pourrais faire, c'est de mentir à Miranda. Si jamais il y avait un type de personnes qu'elle s'empresse de virer, ce sont celles qui lui mentent effrontément Je l'ai déjà vu et je me suis toujours dit de ne jamais le faire. Mieux vaut l'avoir super en colère, ce qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment, plutôt que de la trahir et de me couvrir avec un mensonge.

"S'il vous plaît, ne vous fâchez pas, mais vous êtes tellement belle." Je refuse de baisser le regard et c'est comme cela que je vois son regard passer de sombre et intense à bleu, presque nuit, comme si des nuages de tempête l'envahissaient. Je déglutis, mais je m'oblige à continuer. Si notre discussion mène à quoi que ce soit – même si c'est à une catastrophe totale – il faut que je continue. "Vous avez cet effet sur moi. Je suis sûre que d'autres l'ont ressenti autour de vous, mais je m'en fiche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à cette façon qu'a votre présence d'illuminer ma vie entière et qui je suis et ça me donne envie de vous le rendre. De vous voir réellement, le vrai vous que je n'ai qu'entraperçu."

L'expression de Miranda s'adoucit. "Que voyez-vous quand vous voyez le 'vrai moi' comme vous dites ?" murmure-t-elle.

"Je vois l'opposé de votre personnage de Miranda Priestley, éditrice en chef. Je vois la femme qui pleurait sur le divan à Paris. J'entraperçois la femme qui tient ses filles dans ses bras après qu'elles l'aient grondée pour encore un autre divorce, même si elle détestait Stephen. Et je vois nettement la femme qui exige que je monte dans l'ascenseur avec elle, alors que même Irv Ravitz n'y est pas autorisé. Puis, je suis suffisamment superficielle pour voir cette femme magnifique qui me fait mettre en doute mon orientation sexuelle." Je sais quand j'ai compris la mienne. Une fois que j'aie eu compris à quel point j'étais amoureuse de Miranda, j'ai su que je la voulais dans tous les sens du terme. Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une femme. J'ai bien embrassé quelques filles par curiosité, plusieurs fois, mais rien que de regarder Miranda, tout mon être est prêt pour du sexe, bien plus que quand je voyais Nate tout nu. Et si jamais je voyais Miranda de cette façon… mon coeur cesse de battre pendant quelques secondes tandis que mon esprit évoque ces images.

"Je vois." Mais Miranda me regarde bizarrement comme si elle ne voyait pas. "Alors je suis belle pour vous. Et vous m'avez vue pleurer et me mettre en colère. Ce n'est pas beaucoup. Pour vous, je veux dire."

"Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre-"

"Moi, d'un autre côté, je vous ai vue passer d'une fille peu distinguée à une beauté aveuglante. C'est plus qu'une transformation simplement superficielle." Miranda s'approche et je presse mon dos contre la porte de la penderie. "Vous avez grandi au fur et à mesure et quand vous êtes restée avec moi après Paris, malgré mes défauts quand il s'agit de Nigel, malgré la façon dont je vous ai traitée et comparée à moi d'une façon pas très flatteuse… vous êtes restée et les différentes couches de carapace de mon coeur se sont arrachées." Miranda a l'air en colère maintenant. Pas ennuyée ou irritée, ce qui compte pour de la colère en ce qui la concerne, mais de la vraie fureur. "Pouvez-vous imaginer la nuisance et le désavantage que c'est de perdre ces couches ? Je les ai construites avec tant de soin au fil des années et je leur faisais confiance pour me garder en sécurité, peu importe les circonstances. Il n'y a que mes filles qui pouvaient passer à travers. C'est comme cela que je le voulais."

"Je suis désolée ?" Je dis ça non pas en murmurant, ça serait lâche, mais tout doucement.

Miranda frappe sa main avec force contre la porte de la penderie près de ma tête et la laisse là. Elle boit le reste de son whisky et jette le verre sur le lit. Il tombe sur la moquette avec bruit sourd étouffé.

"Désolée ?" Elle râle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Je suis désolée que vous vous sentez… menacée. Je ne sais pas de quoi. C'est juste moi. Je n'ai rien en moi qui me rende dangereuse pour que vous ayez à vous protéger. Je ne vous blesserai jamais. Je ne vous trahirai jamais. Je préfère m'effacer complètement-"

"C'est ça ! Vous ne voyez pas ?" Miranda presse sa main libre contre mon sternum. "C'est de cela que j'ai peur. Vous m'avez obligée à vous ouvrir mon coeur et puis… vous pourriez juste partir. Je veux dire, le risque est là. Un grand risque." Elle masse ma poitrine avec de petits mouvements circulaires.

"Je peux partir si c'est ce que vous voulez." Je suis honnête et je la vois tressaillir. "Mais il va falloir que vous me disiez de le faire – et pourquoi. Je n'obéirai pas sans explication."

Les yeux de Miranda sont comme des phares dans la nuit qui transpercent l'obscurité et qui cherchent les miens pour… pour quoi ? Plus de vérité ? Elle s'attend à ce que je dise quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore dit ?

"Est-ce que je dois comprendre que vous êtes déterminée à explorer ces… ces sentiments ?" Miranda hésite et je ne l'ai vu comme ça qu'une fois à Paris.

"Je le suis si vous l'êtes. Je ne vais pas vous courir après ou vous convaincre." Je pense qu'il est temps de passer au niveau suivant et je pose ma main sur sa joue. Miranda prend une profonde inspiration. Mon pouce caresse sa lèvre inférieure et je sais que je suis à la croisée des chemins. Si j'ai tout foutu en l'air, elle va virer ma main et appeler à l'aide. Mais si non…

Miranda tourne la tête vers nos mains jointes et embrasse ma paume gentiment. Elle dépose de petits baisers le long de mon poignet jusqu'à la pliure de mon bras. Je prends une grande respiration. Et je gémis. Et elle fait un bruit de gorge contre ma peau qui m'envoie presqu'au sol.

Je murmure un "Miranda, s'il vous plaît."

"S'il me plaît quoi ?" murmure-t-elle ?

"Vous jouez avec le feu." Je ne plaisante pas. Avec le feu. Si ses lèvres atteigne plus haut sur mon bras, je vais perdre mon self-control et ça n'est certainement pas ce qu'elle veut, là. Elle veut parler. Moi je la veux sous moi, sur un des lits.

"Oui, je sais," dit Miranda en ronronnant. "Vous êtes si chaude contre moi."

Je ne sais pas comment je le fais, ou même si c'est moi qui le fais, mais soudain, nous avons pivoté et je presse Miranda contre la porte de la penderie. Je tiens ses mains au dessus de sa tête, ses poignets doucement pressés contre la surface froide. Elle peut facilement se libérer si elle le veut, mais au lieu de cela, elle:ne bouge pas, haletante, et je ne pense qu'à une chose, son peignoir s'est soudain délié et elle est en sous-vêtements.

Comme si elle lisait dans mon esprit, elle libère sa main droite et la glisse entre nous deux. Un moment je pense qu'elle va la mettre directement entre mes jambes, mais elle se contente de dénouer ma ceinture. Je lui donne un peu d'espace entre nous jusqu'à ce que ma robe de chambre s'ouvre, puis je me presse à nouveau contre elle. Elle a dit tout à l'heure que mon corps était chaud. Si c'est le cas, alors le sien est brûlant maintenant que nous sommes peau contre peau.

"Oh, mon dieu…" Miranda soupire et se love contre moi. "C'est de la folie pure, mais je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas…"

Mon coeur plonge dans le vide et s'effraie de ce qu'elle est en train de dire. J'essaie de me reculer, mais elle ne le permet pas.

"Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, Andréa." Sa voix est presque inaudible tellement elle tremble. "Je suis toujours maîtresse de moi et je ne sais comment, vous, votre présence me mettent à nu, me déshabillent de tout. Vous me prenez mon contrôle et le plus horrible, non, le plus dangereux, c'est que je le veux. Je vous veux tellement et je ne suis même pas gay. Il y a beaucoup de femmes qui se sont jetées à mes pieds, m'offrant leur jugulaire, mais ça ne m'a jamais attirée. Je n'en veux pas. Comment pourrais-je quand vous êtes là ? Personne ne vous arrive à la cheville. Personne." Elle bascule son pelvis vers moi et ça m'envoie presque au ciel.

"Miranda, ça va trop vite. Nous devions parler, vous vous souvenez ?" Je me frotte contre elle, tellement je suis excitée. Je ne peux penser à rien d'autre que son corps, son parfum. "S'il vous plaît, Miranda. S'il vous plaît. Nous ne nous sommes même pas encore embrassées." Je la supplie et je ne sais pas si c'est ma voix qui la supplie ou si ce sont mes paroles qui réussissent à la faire reculer suffisamment pour que je puisse reprendre mon souffle.

"Vous avez raison." Miranda me regarde de ses grands yeux. Tout à l'heure, ce n'étaient que des fentes de pure désir, mais maintenant, elle a l'air étonné. "Vous avez raison une fois de plus. Ca ne va pas être une nouvelle mauvaise habitude de votre part, n'est-ce pas ?" On dirait qu'elle plaisante à moitié.

"Peut-être, mais me connaissant, je fous en l'air assez de trucs, euh, de choses pour que vous ayez raison au moins cinquante pour cent du temps." J'espère qu'elle peut voir que je plaisante et vu son sourire, elle peut.

Miranda recule, mais elle ne renoue pas sa ceinture. Au lieu de cela, elle me prend par la main et m'emmène au pied du lit le plus près de la fenêtre. "Je pense que nous devons le découvrir une bonne fois pour toutes."

"Ah ? Je veux dire, nous devons découvrir quoi ?" Je ne la suis pas du tout.

"J'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez raison. Venez ici." Elle s'assoit et m'attire à elle, puis elle relâche ma main. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains, se penche et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Un baiser très chaste, mais qui me fait quand même de l'effet. "Je pense que votre idée est bonne." Miranda passe le bout de sa langue le long de ma lèvre inférieure et c'est juste ce qu'il faut pour me faire perdre tout contrôle à nouveau. Je prends ses lèvres et je pousse ma langue contre elles. Impossible d'arrêter. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je la tient en place en demandant accès à sa bouche. J'en ai plus besoin que d'oxygène.

"Andréa," murmure Miranda contre ma bouche. "Une fois de plus, je vous sous-estime."

"Je dois m'excuser ?" je demande avant de mordiller ses lèvres.

"Non- N'essayez même pas." Miranda imite mes mouvements et pousse ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Mon cuir chevelu me chatouille et nous nous embrassons. Je frisonne contre elle et elle gémit, un son de contentement et merveilleux. Je fais attention que mes caresses dans ses cheveux soient douces. Elle porte beaucoup de laque et je ne veux pas lui tirer les cheveux et lui faire mal.

Avec lenteur et intensité, nos langues dansent et se goûtent l'une l'autre. Je suis pleinement satisfaite de l'explorer de cette façon. Si intimes, mais rassurants en même temps, nos baisers racontent notre histoire. Miranda embrasse de façon nette et passionnée. Je n'en suis pas du tout surprise. Cela correspond à sa personnalité et tout comme je l'aime toute entière, j'adore aussi ses baisers.

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous continuons à nous embrasser encore et encore. Si j'avais le moindre doute sur mes sentiments pour elle, nos caresses fiévreuses et la façon dont nous nous accrochons l'une à l'autre m'auraient rassurée. Ce qui me retient encore de me laisser aller complètement, c'est le fait que je sois parfaitement consciente des enjeux. Je l'aime. Corps et âme. Elle, elle me désire, elle est attirée par moi et elle en est à moitié fâchée. Miranda ne m'a pas dit un mot d'amour – et si ce n'est qu'une obsession ou une passade de sa part, je vais en souffrir.

C'est pour cela que je me retiens un tout petit peu et, bien sûr, on parle de Miranda après tout, elle le remarque. Elle relâche mes lèvres, son haleine parfumée d'une touche de whisky caresse ma peau et elle glisse un doigt de ma tempe à ma clavicule.

"Andréa ?" demande-t-elle et je ne sais pas quoi lui dire – ou même si je dois le faire. Comment puis-je lui dire ce qu'il y a dans mon coeur sans l'abîmer en même temps si elle ne partage pas mes sentiments ? Est-ce que je peux être aussi courageuse ? Ou est-ce imprudent de risquer tout ? Comme je l'ai dit, on parle de Miranda.

"Ma chérie ? Tu vas bien ?" Ses lèvres tremblent maintenant et je suis choquée de voir des larmes dans ses yeux.

Ca le fait. Je la veux tellement et je ne supporte pas de la faire pleurer ou de lui faire de la peine. "Je vais bien." Je prends une de ses mains et je la glisse dans mon peignoir. Sur mon sein gauche, j'espère qu'elle peut y sentir le battement fou de mon coeur et le durcissement de mon téton au creux de sa main. Je ne suis peut-être pas assez courageuse avec des mots, mais je peux lui montrer la confiance que j'ai en elle.

Je prie pour qu'elle comprenne.

Miranda soupire profondément. "Ohh… Andréa."

(A suivre)

\--


	7. Road trip - Chapitre 7

o-O-o  
7  
o-O-o

Je n'arrive pas à garder mes yeux ouverts, même si je ne veux manquer aucune des expressions de Miranda. Sa main est posée sur mon sein avec tant de tendresse, mais aussi avec la possessivité que j'ai appris à associer avec sa personnalité. Elle ne me dérange pas. Pas comme cela, quand c'est son désir qui la pousse vers moi, à me caresser. Sa main tremble et le signe de son excitation et peut-être aussi mes nerfs attisent le feu dans mes veines.

"Comme ceci, Andréa ?" murmure-t-elle en dessinant de ses doigts autour de mon sein. "Ou comme cela ?" Elle glisse la pointe de ses doigts sur mon téton qui est si dur qu'il en est presque, presque douloureux. "Si incroyable…" Sa voix est douce et rauque et je m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux.Ce que je vois me fait perdre le peu de souffle qui me reste.

Les yeux de Miranda sont deux fentes étroites, les lèvres écartées et elle a visiblement du mal à contrôler sa respiration. Des taches rouges sur ses pommettes rendent le reste de son visage pâle et de petites perles de transpiration collent ses mèches sur son front. Partie ma boss élégante et maîtresse d'elle avec qui je viens juste de dîner. A sa place, je vois une femme qui a les mêmes besoins et se retrouve dans ce même vortex d'excitation que moi.

"Peu importe comme tu me caresses, c'est parfait," lui dis-je dans un murmure. Mes mains bougent d'elles-mêmes. Si mon esprit était complètement en charge, je n'oserais jamais être si audacieuse. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et je l'attire vers moi. Sa robe de chambre semble s'ouvrir d'elle-même, comme par magie. Je ne regarde pas. D'une certaine façon, je m'en fiche. Ou alors j'ai cette idée folle que ce serait impoli, je ne sais pas. Mais mes mains ne sont pas aussi polies que mes yeux. Elles glissent sous le peignoir et prennent leur place sur ses hanches. Sa peau est soyeuse et légèrement moite. A cause de moi.

Je gémis et j'enfouis mon visage contre son cou. J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour goûter sa peau, cette peau crémeuse sans défaut dont elle doit être si fière. Comme du satin contre ma langue, si parfumée avec juste une touche de sueur et de sel, Miranda est magique. Sa main est toujours sur mon sein et maintenant sa main libre plonge dans ma chevelure à la base de ma tête. Elle tire légèrement et, à regret, je dois m'arrêter d'embrasser son cou.

"Tu me rends folle," me dit Miranda, tremblante et la voix enrouée. "Comment peux-tu – comment se peut-il ? Je savais bien que je te trouvais attirante et plus tard je me suis avoué que tu étais plus que cela. Tu es… hé bien, tu es toi. Tu es à la maison et chez moi. A Paris…" Elle tremble. "Et ces jours-ci, tu es dans ma fichue tête tout le temps." Miranda a l'air en colère maintenant, mais sa main sur mon sein est possessive quand elle passe sur son jumeau.

Je grogne et je remonte mes mains qui saisissent ses hanches. Elle tressaille et je marque une pause. Elle gronde et je continue. Ses côtes sont si fragiles sous sa peau. Elle n'est pas maigre, mais sa silhouette est plus menue que ce qu'elle apparaît quand elle est toute habillée. Je les passe du bout des doigts et je continue jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne la rondeur de ses seins.

"Je peux ?" lui dis-je en murmurant. Elle est toujours agitée, mais rien ne me dit que cela vient d'une excitation perpétuelle. Au moins, si elle avait expérimenté ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de ce que j'ai ressenti depuis des mois.

"Oui." Toujours un grondement de la voix de Miranda.

Elle enlève sa lingerie. Du moins, son soutien-gorge. Je n'ose pas baisser le regard pour vérifier si elle est complètement nue sous son peignoir. Moi je porte mon slip en dentelle et c'est tout. Maintenant, je glisse mes mains plus haut et je suis si proche de jouir que je m'en effraie. Je tiens les seins de Miranda dans mes mains et quand je les caresse, ses tétons durs comme des diamants dessinent des formes dans le creux de mes paumes. Je plonge mon visage contre son cou à nouveau, je mordille le long de sa mâchoire et je trouve sa bouche. Je n'imagine pas perdre cela. Ses lèvres, sa langue, la façon dont elle halète dans ma bouche et qui me permet de respirer son souffle et de le garder dans mes propres poumons.

"Andréa," me murmure-t-elle contre mes lèvres. "Tu trembles."

"Je sais."

"Est-ce que tu as froid ?"

"Non," dis-je de ma voix rauque de désir. "J'ai chaud. Trop chaud." Je le suis. Je suis brûlante.

"Je peux aider avec ça," dit Miranda et il y a un ronronnement définitif dans sa voix. Elle recule ce qui me fait presque pleurer, mais elle se contente de repousser mon peignoir et me retourne, face au mur. Elle se presse contre moi et je peux sentir qu'elle a perdu elle aussi sa robe de chambre.

Si je suis brûlante, elle incandescente. Ses seins s'écrasent contre mon dos et ses hanches poussent contre mes fesses et me donnent envie de de me frotter contre elle. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé qu'elle me ferait cela, mais elle le fait… et là, elle prend mes poignets et place mes mains contre le mur près de ma tête.

"Tiens-toi, Andréa." Miranda a un petit rire et passe ses mains de mes épaules, à mes omoplates, pour arriver au bas de mon dos. Je me cambre, c'est une réaction automatique, et ses hanches se pressent fermement contre mes fesses maintenant. "Tu as besoin de mes caresses, hmm ?" Elle glisse à peine le bout de ses doigts sous le bord de mon slip.

"Oui." Je le confesse facilement. C'est fou. Elle va me briser le coeur tout aussi facilement dès qu'elle aura trouvé et exploré ce qu'elle cherche. Et pourtant, je la laisse faire. Je ne peux pas lui dire non et je ne le veux pas non plus. Si je ne peux avoir que ce soir avec Miranda, alors il faudra que je vive avec. Je ne serai plus jamais la même, mais si je lui dis non, ça n'aidera pas.

"Tu es nerveuse." Miranda retire ses doigts et les place sur mes hanches. "Est-ce que je te rends nerveuse ?"

Oui, mais je ne suis pas prête à le lui dire. Je prends ses mains et je les repousse à l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. "N'arrête pas," lui dis-je en essayant d'être sûre de moi. Ca a l'air de marcher car elle plonge ses deux mains dans mon slip et le fait glisser en bas de mes chevilles. "Fais un pas de côté."

Je le fais. Je suis nue maintenant. Elle revient se presser contre moi, je vois qu'elle aussi est nue. Des bouclettes humides provoquent ma peau et je ne peux plus rester dos à elle plus longtemps. Je me retourne et je pose ma main sur son visage. "Tu dis que je te rends folle. Que penses-tu que cela me fasse ? Tu es si chaude. Si belle." Je l'embrasse à nouveau, je tire sur sa lèvre, je suce sa langue et je lui donne accès à ma bouche.

Une de ses mains est dans mes cheveux et l'autre plonge entre mes jambes. Je gémis et j'essaie d'écarter plus encore mes jambes, mais ses pieds m'en empêchent tellement nous sommes proches l'une de l'autre.

"Tellement mouillée, ma chérie." J'enregistre à peine que c'est Miranda qui parle avant qu'elle ne se penche et qu'elle prenne mon téton droit dans sa bouche.

J'en crie presque. Mon sein est enveloppé de chaleur humide tandis qu'elle le dévore. Je gémis, je me sens hors de contrôle et si perdue, puis je reviens sur terre quand Miranda pousse deux doigts entre mes jambes.

"Comme ça ?" demande-t-elle à nouveau ? "Tu es prête pour moi. Si… mouillée."

Je pense que je suis prête à m'évanouir. Miranda me tient dans le creux de sa main et je suis sûre que je la lui ai trempée à un point tel qu'elle pourrait glisser en moi involontairement. Comme si Miranda faisait quoi que ce soit sans le vouloir. Bizarrement, cette pensée me fait réfléchir et quelque chose en moi se calme. Miranda ne fait que ce qu'elle veut vraiment. Ca me fait bizarre que de penser à cette femme qui pense que tout lui est dû puisse calmer mes peurs. Si elle n'était pas sûre de cela, de me vouloir moi, elle ne le ferait pas.

"Oui," dis-je en réponse tardive à sa question, alors qu'elle commençait à froncer les sourcils. "Comme cela, j'ai tellement envie de toi."

Elle sourit, les lèvres tremblantes. "Ah oui ?" Une fois de plus elle retire sa main et me guide vers son lit en me poussant doucement. "Je pense que nous n'allons en avoir besoin que d'un, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle m'indique le lit où elle réarrange les oreillers. Elle les indique du doigt, visiblement, elle veut que je m'y allonge. Je suis impatiente de ne plus être debout tellement je tremble, mais je suis destabilisée d'être exposée comme cela devant Miranda, la femme qui s'entoure de beautés féminines à longueur de journées. Je me raidis soudain, non pas parce que je doute de son désir pour moi, mais parce que je sais que je ne ressemble pas du tout à tous ces modèles qui passent dans son bureau. Je fais normalement du 42-44 et parfois du 46-48 et j'ai de trop gros seins pour la haute couture. Ma bouche est trop grande et je glousse quand je ris. Qu'a-t-elle dit tout à l'heure ? Oui, une fille peu distinguée.

Mais en même temps, vu la façon donc elle caresse mes jambes maintenant en traversant le lit vers moi, comme un tigre blanc en chasse, elle n'a pas l'air d'être beaucoup dérangée par mon manque de distinction. Du tout. Je prends une grande inspiration et je fais un acte de foi. J'écarte mes jambes pour elle, pour accueillir son magnifique corps. Oui, elle n'a plus dix-sept ans, mais on s'en fiche. Si elle peut se fiche de mon corps qui n'est pas celui d'un modèle, je peux certainement me fiche des marques pâles de ses vergetures. Au lieu de cela, je me délecte de sa peau semblable au satin, du bleu presque noir de ses yeux et, oh mon dieu, de cette façon qu'elle a de titiller mon estomac avec son nez aquilin et de mordiller ma peau.

"Je pourrais passer des heures, des jours à te goûter," dit Miranda contre ma peau. "Tu sens tellement bon. Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne avec ton parfum. Et là, maintenant, avec en plus l'odeur de son excitation, tu me fais tourner la tête. Je n'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin avant, mais là, je ne pense qu'à te goûter, Andréa." Elle penche son menton sur la main qu'elle a mise juste au dessus de mon pubis. "Alors, ma magnifique beauté, je peux ?"

"Qu-Quoi… ?" Je ne peux plus parler. Je n'imagine pas ce qu'elle demande réellement.

Miranda trace une ligne avec le bout de sa langue juste en dessous de mon nombril. "Je te demande si je peux te goûter, Andréa."

(A suivre)

\--


	8. Road Trip - Chapitre 8

o-O-o  
8  
o-O-o

Je peux pas en croire mes oreilles, mais mais mon corps prend les paroles de Miranda au pied de la lettre et je mouille encore plus, entre les jambes. Elle doit bien voir ça, vu sa position. Ses seins pressent contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses et ses beaux yeux plongent dans les miens avec défi.

"Alors ?" Et, oh mon Dieu, elle a sa voix de Miranda. Je veux dire qu'elle a sa voix du travail, son intonation de chef.

Je gémit et je cambre mon dos, tellement je suis désespérée de me rapprocher d'elle. 

"Je vais prendre ça pour un oui." Miranda a son petit rire supérieur et embrasse à pleine bouche ma peau et dessine une traînée brûlante à la gauche de mon pubis. "Et tu es une femme courageuse, ma chérie. Je ne suis pas novice en beaucoup de choses, mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec une femme. Je suis très contente que ce soit avec toi, Andréa." Elle fait une pause et me regarde à nouveau." Franchement. Tu es la seule femme de qui j'ai jamais rêvé et ils étaient assez explicites, ces rêves mouvementés, tu vois. Tes yeux splendides peuvent autant me hanter le jour comme la nuit. Sais-tu combien de temps ça m'a pris pour que ça arrive ?"

Je ne peux même pas réfléchir, encore moins faire un pari, mais je veux vraiment savoir alors je réussis à faire un 'hm, hm."

Miranda glisse le bout de sa langue le long de ma grande lèvre gauche, une caresse légère qui me fait crier et je claque ma main sur ma bouche.

"La première fois que ça s'est passé, c'était quand tu as fait cette tentative ridicule pour m'apporter le Book au deuxième étage. J'étais furieuse contre toi pour ne ne pas avoir écouté les instructions détaillées d'Emily. Tu ressemblais à un chevreuil pris dans les phares d'une voiture et je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu une personne aussi belle ni aussi effrayée que toi à ce moment-là." Elle mordille la peau humide de l'intérieur de ma cuisse et son grognement sort du plus profond de sa gorge. "Quand je suis allée travailler sur le Book, je n'ai pas pu me concentrer. A chaque page que je tournais, je voyais ton visage, tes grands yeux bruns et la façon dont tu levais les épaules jusqu'aux oreilles comme si j'allais te donner des coups de martinet."

Elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Je bouge mes hanches pour me rapprocher de sa bouche tendis qu'elle parle contre ma peau. Je tremble et mes mains bougent d'elle-mêmes. Je glisse mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je la tiens en place, mais pas trop près. Je veux son contact, mais plus que cela, je veux ses mots. "Parle-moi encore." Je la supplie d'une voix rauque.

"Enfin, j'y ai renoncé et j'ai décidé d'aller au lit et de vérifier plutôt le Book au petit matin. J'étais seule dans ma chambre parce que Stephen était tellement en colère qu'il comatait après avoir fini sa bouteille de brandy." Miranda écarte mes grandes lèvres et son souffle, chaude et humide, glisse son mon clito pendant qu'elle parle. "Et j'étais là, crevée, mais incapable de dormir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à ma seconde assistante. J'ai fini par m'endormir et c'est devenu vraiment bizarre." Elle passe la langue lentement le long de mon clito et j'écarte encore plus mes jambes et je tiens mes genoux. Maintenant je suis déchirée. Je veux savoir de quoi elle a rêvé, mais je crève d'avoir son contact, ses caresses.

"Miranda…" Ma voix tremble plus encore. "Miranda..."

"Normalement, je ne rêve pas beaucoup. Et si je rêve, les souvenirs que j'ai de ces rêves sont brumeux et disparaissent rapidement. Mais pas pour ce premier rêve de toi. Dans mon rêve, tu montais tout en haut des escaliers et tu me donnais le Book. Quand je t'incendiais pour être si effrontée, tu me le reprenais des mains et tu le posais sur la petite table. Puis tu m'attirais dans tes bras et tu m'embrassais, encore et encore."

Miranda masse entre mes grandes lèvres avec ses articulations. Elle passe en frottant sur mon clito avec juste assez de force pour que je grogne et que je lève mes hanches. "Oui. C'est ce que tu faisais dans mon rêve." Maintenant, elle aplatit sa langue contre moi et mon clito grossit et durcit instantanément, impatient qu'elle continue ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

"Tellement excitée, hein, Andréa?" me dit Miranda. Ses lèvres bougent contre moi à chaque mot. "Tu veux ma bouche et mes doigts, hm ? Tout comme tu exigeais d'être touchée dans ce rêve. N'est-ce pas vrai ?"

"Oui. Oui." Je gémis et je tire doucement sur ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi. "J'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux… oh s'il te plaît…"

"Tu en as besoin, hein… et tu es si exigeante en même temps. Hé bien ma chérie, je vais te faire mienne une bonne fois pour toutes si tu me promets de me dire tous tes rêves et tous tes fantasmes. Tu vas le faire pour moi, Andréa ?"

"Oui !" Je me mords le poing pour m'empêcher de crier.

"Ma chérie…" Miranda pousse deux doigts au fond de moi, s'accrochant de sa main libre à ma cuisse droite pour se tenir en place. "Tu vois, mon rêve continue de me revenir. Tu m'as sérieusement empêchée d'avoir la moindre minute de sommeil que je réussis à glisser entre mes enfants et mon travail." Elle aplatit sa langue contre moi à nouveau, cette fois en me léchant si lentement, si délicieusement. "Mes rêves se sont transformés en fantasmes à chaque fois que je ne me concentrais pas sur mon travail. Je passais devant ton bureau pour aller déjeuner et je me retrouvais seule dans les toilettes de la direction. Et que crois-tu qu'il se passait là-dedans ?" Miranda continue à me lécher tout en exigeant clairement une réponse.

"Je… Je ne sais pas."

"Je pense que tu le sais. Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire dans ces cabinets de luxe ?" Sa langue danse sur moi et, ici et là, elle m'effleure de ses dents. Je tremble et je sais qu'elle m'a piégée.

"Je pense que tu fantasmais sur nous deux et… et… et que tu te caressais." Je suis sûre d'être allée trop loin, mais je m'en fiche. Même si j'ai dépassé les limites, je pense que ma réponse excite plus encore Miranda. Elle arrête de presser ses lèvres contre la rondeur de mon sein droit un instant et le regarde – avec ce regard qui n'est pas tout à fait son regard hautain.

"Je suis si transparente pour toi d'un coup ?" Elle siffle les mots en les énonçant comme s'ils étaient chargés de poison.

Je tiens bon – ou plutôt je campe sur ma position. "Non. Jamais transparente, mais je peux tellement t'imaginer, Miranda. Je peux t'imaginer faire ça, mais seulement parce que je l'ai fait moi-même. Je marchais deux pas derrière toi et mes yeux traînaient partout où ils n'auraient pas dû. J'ai joué avec le feu parce que si tu m'avais surprise, tu m'aurais virée. Et puis, quand on a été de retour à Runway, j'ai trouvé un prétexte parce que j'étais tellement excitée que je pouvais à peine parler, même pas répondre au téléphone ou prendre des notes de l'autre côté du bureau de verre. Ce fichu bureau de verre. Je suis prête à jurer que tu as dû le choisir pour nous rendre folles. Tu n'as pas idée. Ou peut-être que si."

Les yeux de Miranda sont plus doux et déterminés, des yeux de braise. "Alors tu vas aux toilettes ? Et tu prends ton pied ?"

"Je suis foutue," je marmonne. "Oui. Ca ne s'est produit que deux fois, je veux dire, ta salle de bain de direction est certainement charmante. La nôtre est bien, mais les cabinets n'offrent que très peu, voire aucune intimité." Ce qui ne m'arrête pas, bien sûr, mais c'est un peu difficile à imaginer les mains de Miranda quand quelqu'un tire la chasse deux places plus loin. "La deuxième fois, je me suis enfermée dans la pièce des fournitures de bureau."

"Ah et pourquoi d'un coup, ça devient plus sexy ?" Miranda bouge ses doigts au fond de moi et je gémis. Et je geins. Et je sanglote. Elle ajoute un doigt et les plie tous légèrement en pressant contre cette petite zone qui produit des étincelles entre mes jambes et sous mes paupières.

"Miranda ? Tu vas… me faire… " Mes doigts de pied se recroquevillent et je serre mes jambes autour d'elle. Sa peau est douce comme du satin.

Miranda grogne maintenant à chaque poussée de sa main. De petits grognements, assez pour que mon corps mouille encore plus et je suis sûre qu'elle le voit immédiatement. "Tu es toute proche, hein, ma chérie ? Je t'ai emmenée au bord du précipice et maintenant, tu veux que je t'y jette, que je te jette dans ce grand ravin bien profond et bien sombre où tu vas pouvoir te débattre et ruer contre ma main et jouir encore et encore. N'est-ce pas, Andréa ? C'est ce que tu veux, hein ?"Elle prend mon téton gauche entre ses lèvres et le suce avec passion. Elle tire dessus avec ses dents et presse la pulpe de son pouce contre mon clito et je mouille encore plus.

"Miranda… pitié…" Je suis prête à supplier. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et j'espère qu'elle comprends pourquoi je réagis de cette façon à ce qu'elle me fait. Je sais que j'ai dit que je lui dirai ce que je ressens ce soir, mais je n'avais pas prévu de le sortir comme ça, en plein orgasme. C'est facile de dire les trois mots magiques dans les affres de la passion. Je veux le dire à Miranda quand nous serons calmes et prêtes à écouter la vérité.

"Tu n'as pas à supplier. Tu n'as pas à supplier avec moi. Jamais." Miranda se se soulève sur un bras et me regarde avec intensité. "Tu me comprends, Andréa ? Je voudrai toujours te donner du plaisir. Pas de prix, pas d'intention cachée. Faire l'amour comme cela, c'est cela qui me tient à coeur – Et tu sais comme je tiens à toi."

Bizarrement, ce sont ses mots qui me font jouir. Ces mots impossibles qui suggèrent plus que l'histoire d'une nuit et qui me font tordre mon corps. Ma voix se brise quand je crie son nom et mon coeur une fois de plus se prend à espérer l'impossible.

(A suivre)

\--


	9. Road trip - Chapitre 9

o-O-o  
9  
o-O-o

Je ne suis pas sûre du temps que je reste là allongée, hébétée et cherchant mon souffle. Mes cuisses frémissent encore et je suis si gonflée que je grimace en bougeant ? Mais cela ne me décourage pas. Je suis comme une panthère en chasse et ma proie est tout à côté de moi, si innocente, et elle me contemple et ne doute pas un instant que je suis épuisée et incapable de bouger.

Je peux dire que Miranda est choquée quand je la fais rouler et que je la mets sur son dos. Oui. C'est comme cela que je la veux, maintenant. Sur son dos. Les jambes à moitié repliées. Et oui, aussi, pas mal abasourdie.

"Andréa…" Miranda halète mon nom et je grogne en faisant glisser ma langue le long de son sternum, vers le haut de ses seins pâles avec leur pointes roses. Je continue entre ses clavicules, je tourne ma langue dans le creux de son cou et elle renverse la tête en arrière et gémit. Excellent.

"Oui, Miranda ?" Je respire contre sa peau humide. "Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?"

"Oh, tu…"

Je fais taire ses paroles frustrées avec ma bouche et je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce qu'elle fonde dans contre moi dans le lit. Elle est liquide sous moi et je m'installe entre ses jambes – pour l'instant – et je mordille sa lèvre inférieure. "A mon tour. J'ai rêvé de ça. Je suis sûre que tu l'as réalisé maintenant."

"De fait. Et moi aussi." Miranda gémit à nouveau quand je baisse la tête et que je prends son téton gauche dans ma bouche. Je ne suis pas très douce, mais je ne lui ferais jamais du mal. Miranda n'inspire pas la douceur en ce moment. Peut-être qu'une autre fois nous ferons l'amour avec des caresses légères, mais pour l'instant, je lui rends la pareille et j'en profite en même temps. Les caresses rêveuses romantiques seront… pour la prochaine fois.

Miranda est bien trop partie pour quoi que ce soit de compliqué. Je peux le dire à ses hanches qui ondulent sous les miennes, à ses mains qui tirent mes cheveux et qui essaient d'attirer mes lèvres. Je cède car je sais combien elle doit être douloureuse en ce moment. Je n'ai aucun doute que son clito est dur comme du bois et enflé, ses lèvres gonflées et glissantes de moiteur. Je passe une main entre nous et je la prends dans ma main. Oh oui. Elle est mouillée et pas qu'un peu.

"Si glissante, Miranda," je murmure. "Et c'est tout à moi."

"Oui," gémit-elle. "C'est… à toi."

"Et je le veux." Je me trémousse entre ses jambes en laissant un sillon de baisers le long de son estomac qui frémit à chaque fois.

"P-prends-le." Elle peut à peine parler et c'est le signe que je l'ai assez torturée.

Je place mes épaules entre ses cuisses. Je fais une prière muette pour savoir quoi faire. C'est une chose de savoir ce que j'aime et comment cela m'a été fait, mais une autre chose de le faire assez bien pour Miranda.

Dès que je presse ma langue contre son clito, je comprends que cela ne va pas avoir beaucoup d'importance, mes simples caresses vont la faire jouir Je m'éloigne de cette crête de nerfs, j'ai peur qu'elle ne jouisse trop rapidement si j'y porte trop d'attention et je veux la chance d'apprendre certains de ses secrets pendant que j'y suis. 

J'utilise mes doigts pour l'exposer. Je pousse ma langue en elle et elle perd le peu de contrôle qui lui restait encore. Miranda crie et attire encore plus haut ses genoux vers elle, écartés et elle murmure des paroles inintelligibles que je réussis à peine à déchiffrer. "Oh, merde, Andréa…" ou quelque chose de semblable et la grossièreté sortant de la bouche de cette femme normalement si distinguée me fait mouiller à nouveau et m'excite encore plus.

Je fredonne et je presse mes lèvres avec avidité contre ses grandes lèvres et le lèche son clito comme si c'était ma dernière chance de la goûter. Une toute petite voix s'accroche à cette pensée et le transforme en graine de peur. Je la repousse de mon esprit, ou du moins, au fin fond de mon esprit et je reviens du plat de ma langue à son clito avec ardeur.

Miranda se cambre contre moi et hurle mon nom en enfonçant ses ongles acérés dans mes épaules, mon crâne et en tirant mes cheveux. Ca ne fait pas mal, mais cela attise plutôt mon excitation et je repousse une de ses jambes et l'enfourche. Je me frotte sans pudeur contre sa cuisse. Je l'enduis de mes fluides et ses convulsions suffisent pour masser mes chairs sensibles.

"Jouis pour moi, Andréa," gémit Miranda. Elle a ses bras autour de mon cou et lèche mes lèvres avant de m'embrasser.

Je ne peux rien lui refuser. Mon clito est en feu et envoie des chocs électriques le long de mes cuisses et vers mon abdomen. Je cache ma tête dans son cou et je fais ce que je sais que je ne dois pas faire. Je ne peux pas plus m'en empêcher que je ne peux m'empêcher de respirer. Des larmes coulent de mes yeux alors que le dernier de mes orgasmes s'achève et je sanglote désespérément. Cette graine de peur a visiblement grandi et a commencé à prendre racine et je ne le veux pas, je veux être ici, avec Miranda, dans ses bras, je veux sentir qu'elle me veut à nouveau et non pas craindre que ce soit la dernière fois.

Et pourtant, j' ai peur et je suis terrorisée à l'idée de ne plus jamais vivre cela, de ne plus jamais la tenir comme cela et de ne plus jamais l'entendre m'appeler ma chérie. Je m'accroche désespérément à ses paroles de tout à l'heure, qu'elle voudra toujours me faire l'amour et me donner du plaisir, qu'elle tient à moi, mais mes larmes se mêlent à la transpiration qui couvrent nos peaux. Je sais qu'elle va détester ça, mais je panique et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer.

Miranda se raidit pendant quelques instants et mon coeur s'arrête presque de battre et je sais qu'elle va me repousser dans quelques secondes. Mais au lieu de cela, ses bras m'entourent et elle nous fait rouler sur le côté. Elle me serre d'un bras et, de l'autre, elle tire sur le bras et nous en recouvre. Comme un cocon de protection, il nous fournit la chaleur dont nous avons besoin au moment même où je me sens glacée.

"Chut. Ne te tracasse pas, ma chérie. A moins que tu n'aies des regrets, tout va bien." La voix de Miranda est calme, mais je peux y entendre une petite touche d'inquiétude. "Détends-toi et laisse-moi te tenir dans mes bras."

"Tu détestes les larmes." J'essuie mes joues.

"Non. Je n'aime pas que tu sois bouleversée, mais c'est parce que je veux que tu sois heureuse." Miranda prend un coin du drap et essuie mes larmes. "Alors ? Pas de regrets, j'espère ?"

"Non. Jamais." Je veux être honnête et lui dire toute la vérité, du moins autant que je peux sans exposer mon coeur de trop. J'ai besoin d'un petit morceau pour m'empêcher de m'effondrer. "Juste… hmm… submergée."

"Je suis pas mal submergée, moi aussi." Miranda prend une inspiration tremblante."Le simple fait que je n'avais pas eu d'orgasme comme celui-ci depuis avant la naissance des jumelles devrait te dire quelque chose."

Ooh. Vraiment ? Je suis soufflée. Oubliant mes peurs, j'ose la regarder pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai fait jouir. "Alors, c'était bon ?" J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Ce n'est pas que je sois égoïste ou que j'en aie besoin pour mon ego, mais je veux vraiment le savoir.

"C'était exceptionnellement incroyable. Tu as pu t'en rendre compte, non ?" Miranda cache son visage dans mes cheveux. "J'ai bien vu que je t'excitais comme une folle." Je sens son sourire sur ma temple.

"Misère, oh que oui. Je suis trop faible avec toi, c'est fou, oui. J'en suis encore à réaliser que tu m'as laissée te caresser et même que tu m'as caressée en retour. Bon sang, Miranda. Tu m'as léché la chatte. Tu peux imaginer ce que ça me fait, rien que d'y penser ?" Je pose ma main sur sa joue et nos regards se croisent. Elle a rougi et je réalise qu'elle n'est peut-être pas habituée à un langage crû pour décrire les choses. Mais pourtant, je pense que mes mots sans ambages lui plaisent.

"Et j'essaie de concevoir comment tu peux me trouver attirante en première place, vu notre différence d'âge et le fait que je suis rarement agréable." Miranda passe son pouce le long de ma pommette. "Mais je ne vais pas me poser da question au risque de me porter la poisse, si je peux l'éviter."

"Moi non plus. Tu n'es pas responsable de mes peurs." Je me jure de dire la vérité, car Miranda ne mérite rien de moins. "Je vais faire de mon mieux pour te croire sans poser de question, parce que je ne veux pas fiche cela en l'air. Tu es trop importante pour moi."

"Ah oui ?" Miranda touche ma joue de son nez. "Attention, Andréa. Tu as réveillé le dragon qui dort en moi et je dois bien dire que personne ne m'a jamais rendue si possessive, à défaut d'autre mot. Quand je pense que tu pourrais coucher avec une autre personne…" Miranda frissonne et se tait. "Je ne pourrais pas le supporter, Andréa."

"Tu as peur que je te trompe ? Toi ?" Je suis choquée. "Tu as perdu l'esprit ? C'est la chose la plus folle que j'ai jamais entendue."

"Qu'est-ce qui est fou pour toi ?" Raidie à nouveau, Miranda se recule pour me regarder. "Stephen m'a trompée pendant des mois."

"Bah, c'était un imbécile. Un sale con d'ivrogne qui n'a pas réalisé qu'il était marié à la femme la plus merveilleuse au monde." Je suis en colère maintenant. "Et ne me compare jamais à lui. Je ne suis pas un imbécile et je sais déjà que tu es la femme de ma vie."

Miranda en est bouche bée et c'est là que je réalise ce que je viens de dire.

"Oh, merde."

(A suivre)

\--


	10. Road trip - Chapitre 10

o-O-o  
10  
o-O-o

"La femme de ta vie ?" Miranda plisse les yeux et je réalise qu'elle pense que je mens ou alors que j'exagère. Je regrette d'avoir parlé sans réfléchir parce que maintenant je dois confirmer mes paroles et m'expliquer.

"Tu es vraiment si surprise ?" J'essaie de répondre à sa question avec une autre, même si ce n'est probablement pas une bonne idée.

"Surprise n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserais." Miranda ne cligne même pas des yeux, mais me fixe de ses yeux bleu glacial. "Que veux-tu dire par la femme de ta vie ?"

Purée. C'est pourtant simple à comprendre, non ? Mais je réalise qu'elle a besoin d'une confirmation et peut-être même qu'elle a plus de peurs que moi. C'est elle la plus âgée et c'est aussi elle qui a le plus à perdre si notre, euh, notre sorte de relation, si on peut dire, se sait. Je pense à ce que je me suis promis de faire pendant que nous roulions jusqu'ici. Je devais dire à Miranda que je l'aimais. Ca m'avait semblé plus facile à ce moment-là.

"Exactement cela," dis-je et je place ma main prudemment contre sa joue. "Pour moi, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela à propos de quiconque, homme ou femme. Je ne te demande rien en retour, mais puisque tu voulais le savoir… tu es la femme de ma vie."

Miranda donne l'impression de digérer mes paroles et je décide de penser que c'est un bon signe qu'elle n'enlève pas ma main. Si elle s'éloignait maintenant, un monde de souffrance s'ouvrirait à moi.

"Tu es très jeune. Trop jeune. Je veux dire, pour moi. Socialement." La voix de Miranda tremble et elle parle en phrases courtes et hachées. Evidemment, je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je je tiens ma langue et je vois bien qu'elle réfléchit à quelque chose. "Je n'avais jamais embrassé une femme avant toi – et je n'en avais même jamais ressenti l'envie et tu sais que nous sommes entourées des plus belles femmes du monde à Runway."

Et je ne suis pas comme ces femmes, fines, grandes et merveilleusement belles. Je veux juste cacher mon visage dans un oreiller et hurler, mais je me force à l'écouter jusqu'au bout. Comme toujours, Miranda n'a aucune idée des blessures qu'infligent ses paroles. Je suis sûre qu'elle pense qu'elle est juste franche et honnête. Je veux garder ma main cotre sa peau, mais là, je me sens si moche que je la baisse. Ca lui fait froncer les sourcils, ce que j'interprète comme une autre bonne chose. En quelque sorte.

"Comment se fait-il qu'elles pâlissent en comparaison avec toi ?" continue Miranda. "Quand j'essaie de conjurer des images des modèles et des clackers, on dirait de pâles photocopies édulcorées et toi… toi, tu brilles de couleurs à la Van Gogh. Ca devrait être impossible." Miranda retient ma main contre sa joue et presse ses lèvres contre ma paume. "Ta gentillesse n'est jamais passé inaperçue. Tu te mets en quatre plusieurs fois par jour et tu ne t'en vantes jamais. En fait, tu permets à Emily et Serena de récolter ce que tu sèmes si fréquemment. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle. Il semble que mon radar est fixé continuellement sur toi. Dès que tu bouges ou que tu dis quelque chose, je suis concentrée sur toi et je retiens tout pour plus tard."

Je suis ébahie. Une fois de plus. Ces mots impossibles de Miranda me volent mon oxygène et des larmes brûlent mes paupières. C'est vraiment ce qu'elle ressent ? Elle n'a aucune raison de me mentir et on peut dire beaucoup de choses sur Miranda Priestley, mais elle est brutalement honnête quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps – à moins que ça ne lui donne un avantage dans ses affaires de mentir par omission. Je murmure "Miranda…"

"Chut. Laisse-moi finir." Elle place son pouce contre mes lèvres un instant. "Et puis il y a ta voix. Avant toi, je croyais que c'était des âneries quand les gens disaient que la voix de leur amant ou amante les mettait dans un état d'excitation totale. Je n'avais jamais vécu cela avant toi. La première fois que c'est arrivé, c'est quand tu m'as parlé dans le salon… quand je t'ai dit que je voulais que tu viennes à Paris à la place d'Emily. Ta réponse, choquée, bafouillante, a fait battre mon coeur et je peux aussi l'avouer, j'ai eu envie de te prendre sur mes genoux. J'ai commencé très rapidement à travailler sur le Book pour masquer mes émotions." Miranda me rapproche d'elle et je ne peux pas voir son visage, car elle le cache dans ma chevelure.

"Je t'ai battue alors." murmuré-je. "Je dois avoir aussi un côté masochiste puisque j'étais dans un beau pétrin quand tu m'as enguirlandée à la résidence, la première fois que j'ai apporté le Book." Je glousse sans pouvoir m'en empêcher contre son cou.

"Déjà alors ?" Miranda recule sa tête et croise mon regard. "Alors que j'étais encore mariée ?"

Je ne peux pas dire si elle est choquée ou amusée. Peut-être les deux. "Oui. Je réagissais déjà à toi très tôt," dis-je et maintenant, je me sens comme écorchée devant ses yeux. Ces émotions en montagnes russes ont leur prix. "Au début, je me suis dit que c'était juste physique. Tu es belle. Puissante. Tu sais ?"

"Je sais que j'exerce un certain pouvoir, oui. Belle ?" Miranda lève une main alors que je m'apprête à protester son autodérision. "Et quand cela a-t-il changé ? Ou commencé à changer ?"

"Pour être la femme de ma vie ?" Je souris et je sens mes lèvres trembler. "Je sais que ça va être pitoyable, mais ça a changé à Paris, quand je t'ai trouvée sur le divan, des larmes plein les yeux. Tu es passée d'une icône de chef Lady Dragon à… à toi… une femme, une vraie personne… comme ça." Je fais claquer mes doigts. "J'étais si en colère contre moi de croire à ta personnalité de travail et de ne pas avoir vu avant cela la femme qui se cachait derrière elle. Comme la Lady Dragon était tout ce que tu étais, j'étais terrifiée parce que cela m'a fait réaliser que cette toquade que j'avais pour ma belle et puissante chef n'était pas une toquade du tout. Une fois que j'ai osé te regarder comme une égale… je l'ai su." J'hésite. Je ne peux pas lui sortir des choses, lui ouvrir mon coeur et lui offrir ma jugulaire en même temps, si ? Et si elle me les tranche d'une seule attaque verbale au katana ? Je ne pourrais plus jamais aimer si cela arrivait.

"Je savais qu'il y avait un rapport avec moi quand tu a failli me quitter à Paris." Miranda semble plus calme maintenant et se détend contre moi, ce qui me permet de respirer plus facilement. "J'ai paniqué et je me suis dit que c'était parce que j'allais me retrouver sans assistante à l'étranger. Quand tu es revenue et que nous avons continué à travailler comme de rien n'était, je me sentais toujours… mal à l'aise. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur le fait sue tu n'allais pas le faire à nouveau – pour de vrai, cette fois-là – à n'importe quel moment. Je t'ai mise au défi. Je t'ai traitée horriblement plein de fois pour voir si je pouvais te repousser, mais plus je faisais mon numéro, plus tu devenais gentille… ça s'est retourné contre moi."

"Que veux-tu dire ?" Je ne résiste pas à la toucher et je place doucement ma main sur sa hanche sous le drap. Elle sursaute, mais cela ne semble pas la déranger.

"Plus tu me prouvais que tu n'allais pas t'effrayer de mes tentatives folles à te repousser, plus j'avais ce besoin. Et je n'ai jamais besoin de personne. Et certainement pas de jeunes femmes qui sont plus proches en âge de mes filles que de moi." Miranda a l'air en colère maintenant et elle bouge comme si elle voulait s'éloigner de moi. Ca me fait peur et j'agis sans réfléchir en la tirant d'un coup sec vers moi. Miranda s'arrête de parler et ses yeux sont écarquillés encore plus qu'avant. Apparemment, elle peut être choquée. Imaginez ça.

"L'âge n'a pas d'importance," dis-je d'un ton sec. "J'ai vingt-cinq ans et toi cinquante et un et alors ? C'est bien le dernier des problèmes que nous pourrions avoir. Tu ne peux pas penser que ce que nous avons est ordinaire ?" J'espère qu'elle va comprendre ce que je veux dire, mais bien sûr, Miranda a un regard vide.

"Dis-moi. Explique-moi pourquoi 'ce que nous avons' est si inhabituel." Bien sûr, Miranda déteste être choquée ou être prise de court par quoi que ce soit – cette femme déteste les surprises après tout – et maintenant elle retrouve ses vieux comportements de dragon.

"Quand est-ce que tu as fait l'amour pour la première fois avec quelqu'un et que ça a été aussi bon ? Je peux te dire que mes trois premiers craignaient. Du moins les deux premiers. Avec Na- euh, mon premier petit ami, c'était correct. Avec toi, d'un autre côté, ça m'a soufflée et tu m'as envoyée sur orbite. C'était absolument fabuleux. Combien de tes premières fois ont été comme cela ? Sois honnête."

Miranda a l'audace de se sentir offensée à ma dernière remarque. "Aucun. D'habitude, ça me prend des mois pour que je sois assez détendue pour en profiter." Elle n'a pas l'air contente d'être forcée de l'admettre.

"Ca ne peut pas être juste parce que je suis une femme." Je la garde contre moi et elle n'essaie pas de partir. Son bras libre se pose sur moi sous la couverture.

"Je ne suis pas folle. Je réalise que ceci… le sexe fabuleux, toute cette conversation à propos de nous et du sexe… c'est à cause… Tout est à cause de toi." Soudain, sa bouche est sur la mienne et elle m'embrasse avec fièvre. Miranda pousse sa langue dans ma bouche et je me réjouis qu'elle se sente en sécurité et désirée suffisamment pour l'oser. Je réponds à son baiser, je masse sa langue avec la mienne et je la serre contre moi comme on peut tenir une personne qu'on ne veut jamais laisser partir.

"Miranda…" Je gémis son nom et je presse mes lèvres contre son cou. "Oh mon dieu."

"Tu me rends folle – et tu le sais." Miranda mordille ma lèvre inférieure. "C'est à toi que je pense dès que j'arrête un instant de travailler. J'ai même rêvassé au travail et ça ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais. Tu es… Tu n'es pas bonne pour moi dans un sens."

"Mais dans un autre sens ?", je lui demande. Peut-être que j'insiste un peu, mais si nous avons la plus infime des chances, je ne peux pas me défiler. 

"Dans un autre sens – Oh, Andréa." Les yeux de Miranda s'adoucissent et elle écarte mes mèches de mon front et y place un baiser. "Dans un autre sens, tu me donnes l'impression que nous avons une chance. Malgré ma réputation, mon âge, mon passé abyssal de mariages ratés et le fait que je sois une mère célibataire de pré-ados… tu me fais croire qu'il y a une toujours une chance pour moi."

De quelle chance parle-t-elle ? Mon coeur fond à son ton rêveur et plein d'envie. Je suis prête à jeter toute prudence par la fenêtre et comme toujours je ferais tout pour Miranda. N'importe quoi. Mais il y a aussi cette petite voix persistante dans ma tête qui exige qu'elle devrait vouloir la même chose. Mais la logique me frappe et je sais que si nous devons avoir la moindre chance ensemble, l'une de nous deux doit se lancer en premier et je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas Miranda.

"Ensemble nous avons une chance, si c'est vraiment ce que nous voulons." Je suis plutôt fière par la stabilité de ma voix. "Je suis prête à tout donner, si tu l'es aussi. J'ai quelques conditions."

Je savais en avance que le mot 'condition' allait faire peur à Miranda et attiser sa curiosité à part égale. Là, elle me regarde comme si je lui avais présenté un boa constrictor. Fascinée et consternée. "Vas-y," dit-elle tout doucement.

"Si nous voulons aller de l'avant comme ceci." Je fais un geste entre nous de la main, puis je la repose sur sa hanche. "Il faut que nous nous y mettions entièrement, toi et moi, que nous donnions le meilleur de nous-mêmes. Nous avons beaucoup à y perdre si ça tourne mal, ce qui veut dire que nous devons vraiment communiquer. Et le plus important, en ce qui me concerne, nous devons être exclusives."

"Et ?" Miranda lève son sourcil gauche.

"C'est tout. Pour moi.

"Bien. Communiquer. Nous y 'mettre entièrement'. Exclusives. J'ai bien compris ?" Son expression est insondable, mais sa voix est douce à nouveau, de la bonne manière douce. 

"Oui. Je suppose que si nous communiquons, comme éléments de base, nous serons déjà bien en route quand ça partira en vrac." Je sais que je rougit, car mes joues sont chaudes. "Hum. Quelles seraient tes conditions ? Je veux dire, si c'était ce que tu voulais ?"

Miranda me relâche et s'assoit. Le drap glisse de son torse et je peux voir le dessin de ses seins, de ses épaules, contre la lumière douce qui vient de la table de chevet. Elle reste assise comme cela pendant quelques instants, puis elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde, les yeux brillants. Pleure-t-elle ? J'essaie de m'asseoir, mais elle lève la main et m'arrête.

"Je n'ai qu'une seule condition, Andréa," dit-elle et je peux entendre que sa gorge se noue. "Je suis prête à tout donner et à communiquer avec toi à chaque moment de la journée quand je ne suis pas au travail et je ne regarderai jamais une autre personne, homme ou femme. Cela serait facile pour moi de faire une promesse. Ma condition cependant, est impossible à accepter pour toi – car elle est impossible à remplir."

Sa bouche s'assèche. "Mets-moi à l'épreuve. S'il te plaît, Miranda."

Au lieu de cela, Miranda relève ses jambes et les serre contre sa poitrine. Elle appuie sa tête contre ses genoux et commence à trembler et je sais maintenant qu'elle pleure.

(A suivre)

\--


	11. Road trip - Chapitre 11

o-O-o  
11  
o-O-o

Pendant quelques instants, je suis perdue. Je la regarde et l'agonie envahit chaque cellule de mon corps pendant que Miranda sanglote, un son qui me brise le coeur et qui lacère mon âme. Puis mon coeur pompe plus fort, l'adrénaline se fait sentir et je l'attire dans mes bras.

"Peu importe ce que tu penses que je ne peux ou veux pas promettre , dis-moi ce que c'est et je te prouverai le contraire, Miranda." Je la berce et, pour un moment encore, elle le permet.

Bien sûr, elle finit par se reculer et elle essuie ses joues mouillées avec des mouvements dédaigneux. "Même toi, tu ne peux pas tout faire, Andréa."

"C'est probablement vrai, mais je sais ce que je ressens et je ne peux pas imaginer-"

"Très bien ! Tu ne peux pas me promettre que tu ne me quitteras jamais." Sa voix est dure. Elle me regarde avec ses yeux noirs, plissés, et secoue lentement la tête. "C'est cela, ma condition, que tu ne me quittes jamais. C'est la seule chose à laquelle je ne pourrais pas survivre. Tu peux promettre tout ce que tu veux et je te croirai, mais d'après mon expérience, je repousse les gens et ils partent. Tu es jeune, vive, brillante… intelligente." Elle fait fait un sourire ironique. "Tu es au début de ta carrière… De ta vie."

"Et tu penses que je ne peux pas avoir une carrière ou une vie avec toi ?" Je ne sais pas comment interpréter ces doutes. "Et juste pour que tu le saches, je ne suis pas comme tes connards de maris."

"Je le sais bien !" Miranda se libère et me pousse sur le dos, contre les oreillers. "Tu ne comprends pas. Ca ne m'a pas surprise quand tous mes maris ont fini par me tromper, eux qui m'avaient promis tout ce qui existe sous le soleil, quand il ont demandé le divorce et qu'ils sont partis. Bien sûr qu'ils l'ont fait. Je ne suis pas de glace, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense. Ils sont partis et je me suis retrouvée seule à nouveau, sans compter mes filles." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et presse mes épaules contre le matelas. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle réalise comme elle est brusque ou comme elle a l'air bouleversée.

"Miranda ?" J'essaie de prendre assez d'air pour respirer.

Elle me lâche comme si elle s'était brûlé les mains contre ma peau. "Tu ne vois pas, Andréa ? Si tu faisais la même chose, ça me tuerait."

Je suis muette pendant dix bonnes secondes. Alors que Miranda commence à renoncer et à s'échapper, je réagis. Je la prends par surprise, cette fois-ci. Je la pousse sur son dos et je me place au dessus d'elle. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester, mais je l'embrasse avec toute la passion, tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle. Ca m'a pris du temps, mais je réalise que c'est Miranda en mode panique. Elle est déterminée à me repousser avant même que j'aie l'opportunité de le faire moi-même.

"Si tu veux que je reste loin de toi, il va falloir que tu me convainques que c'est parce que tu ne tiens plus à moi, que tu ne ressens plus rien quand tu me regardes." Je pose des baisers contre ce point qui bat sur son cou. "La seule façon pour moi de te te quitter, c'est si tu peux me regarder dans les yeux et me dire vraiment que tu es indifférente à moi."

"Quoi ?" murmure Miranda, ses mains déjà dans mes cheveux. Tu parles d'indifférence ! Mais je continue.

"Et si tu penses que tu peux dire que ma présence dans ta vie est gênante pour Runway ou pour tes filles, tu me déçois énormément, parce que la Miranda Priestley que je connais a des gens à sa solde pour s'occuper de ce genre de retombées sur sa vie." Je l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Le bout de sa langue glisse et caresse les miennes, mais je me recule. "Alors, on va faire quoi, Miranda ? Est-ce que je ne suis pour toi que le coup d'un soir ? Ou est-ce que c'est plus que ça ? Je pense que ça l'est, vu nos émotions tumultueuses à nous deux."

"Oh, toi… Diablesse !" postillonne Miranda.

"Ah, ça change," Je lui offre un sourire tremblant.

"Tu ne sais pas… tu vas me briser. Je sais que tu es celle qui vas tout me promette..."

"Hey, chut," dis-je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes et en les tenant au dessus de sa tête. Je soutiens son regard fermement et j'essaie d'imaginer que je ne tremble pas. J'essaie aussi de me convaincre que je n'ai pas peur de parier au-delà de mes capacités et de perdre. De la perdre. "Ecoute. Je ne dis pas que tout va aller tranquillement pour un couple tel que nous. Au contraire, nous allons affronter de nombreuses répercussions. Mais on s'en fiche. La seule personne à qui je tiens vraiment, c'est toi – et tes filles en plus. Tu sais que je suis folle d'elles."

"Va te faire voir. Tu ne peux pas les utiliser comme argument." Miranda me lance un regard furieux.

"Je peux utiliser ce que je veux." Et maintenant, c'est Miranda qui ne comprend pas. "Je me bats pour nous deux là. S'il faut que j'invoque le pape ou la reine Elisabeth, je le ferai !"

"Le pape." Miranda cligne des yeux.

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tant que je ne fais pas quoi que ce soit qui pourrait vous porter atteinte, à vous trois, je suis prête à me battre. Tu en vaux la peine, Miranda." Je frotte ma joue contre la sienne. "Je pense que c'est ce que tu ne vois pas, puisque ces connards que tu as insisté pour épouser t'ont fait tant de coups tordus. Tu n'es pas d'accord pour dire que je viens avec un tout autre état d'esprit qu'eux ?"

"Je suppose ?" dit Miranda tout doucement. "Contrairement à eux, tu sais ce que je fais au travail. Ce que ça implique dans la vie de tous les jours."

"Oui. Ce n'est pas le problème là. Pas en ce moment. Je pense que ce n'est pas non plus vraiment ce qui te gêne, de négocier les heures de travail et des trucs comme ça." Je continue et j'écarte ses jambes avec la mienne. Son sexe est chaud et glissant contre moi et je gémis en frottant mon pubis contre elle.

"Andréa…" Miranda gémit et se cambre. "Ce n'est pas du jeu."

"Je n'ai jamais dit que ça le serait. Je me bats pour notre futur. Notre bonheur." Et je me bats. Une de nous deux doit bien sortir la tête du sable et je savais que ça ne serait pas elle. Il va falloir que ce soit moi la plus forte, parce Miranda a beau être crainte et impitoyable dans son rôle d'éditrice en chef, elle est vulnérable et abîmée par la façon dont sa vie privée s'est déroulée jusqu'à présent. "Ecoute-moi. Il y a des tonnes de choses que je peux pas promettre. Je peux être renversée par un bus, tomber du ciel en prenant l'avion, avoir un anévrisme et mourir… Ca, je ne peux pas le contrôler. Mais à part cela, je n'arrive pas à imaginer te quitter volontairement. Peu importe avec qui je vais choisir de continuer à travailler. Peu importe ce que ma famille ou la tienne dira. Et peu importe comment tu vas essayer de me repousser quand tu as peur. Je ne vais pas partir. Je ne vais pas te quitter."

Miranda lève les yeux sur moi. Un mélange étrange de peur et de colère s'y livrent bataille. "Tu penses cela maintenant."

"Oui. Et je ressentirai cela demain, le jour d'après, la semaine d'après… le mois… l'année. La seule chose qui puisse rendre stériles ces promesses, c'est si tu décides que je ne suis pas la femme de ta vie."

Miranda a une exclamation de surprise et je relâche ma prise sur ses poignets. Elle m'attire vers elle et me serre si fort contre elle que je sens mes côtes frotter contre les siennes. "Mais tu l'es." Sa voix se brise. "C'est toi."

"Alors laisse-moi t'aimer, Miranda. S'il te plaît." Je sais que je risque tout en abattant mes dernières défenses, mais si je dois la convaincre d'aller à l'encontre de ses peurs et de me faire confiance, je dois bien le faire. "Je t'aime. Je n'ai jamais aimé quiconque autant que je t'aime."

Je peux jurer que Miranda s'arrête de respirer. Elle me regarde fixement avec des yeux si grands que j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ses iris d'un bleu de glace.

"Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connaisse," dit-elle si doucement que j'ai du mal à l'entendre. "Je t'aime aussi. Ca n'est certainement pas une surprise, si ?

Je l'embrasse gentiment, puis je lui souris. "Je l'espérais. Après avoir fait l'amour cette nuit, j'ai osé espérer pour la première fois. Tu me l'aurais demandé hier, je n'aurais pas été capable de te répondre et je serais tombée dans les pommes."

"Dieu nous en garde." Miranda passe ses mains de haut en bas sur mon dos, puis m'entoure de ses jambes. "Alors, tu es décidée à essayer ça ? Nous ?" Son ton est un peu trop désinvolte, trop léger, au cas où je ne penserais pas ce que je dis.

"Non." Je veux qu'elle me comprenne vraiment et je peux dire que ma réponse courte la secoue, puisqu'elle se raidit et plisse des yeux.

"Non ?" Assassine maintenant, sa voix déchire pratiquement l'air entre nous.

"Je ne veux pas essayer ça. Ca suggérerait que je veux essayer d'avoir une relation avec toi sur un coup de tête. Un peu comme si j'essayais de voir si ça peut marcher ou pas. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux dire. Je suis prête à m'engager à tout te promettre et à prendre soin de toi, à t'aimer de tout mon coeur, toi et tes filles. C'est à des années-lumière de simplement 'essayer'." Je peux sentir que c'est ça. Si Miranda ne fait pas la différence, si elle ne peux pas imaginer la profondeur de mes sentiments, nous n'aurons pas la moindre chance. Et elle va essayer de me faire partir un jour ou l'autre.

Miranda fond complètement dans le lit. Elle me serre contre elle et nous fait rouler sur le côté. Son expression est douce et détendue maintenant. On dirait que ses mains veulent dessiner la carte de mon corps, vus les mouvements fiévreux de ses caresses. "Mon dieu, Andréa. Je t'aime. Dans ma vie, personne ne m'a jamais rien fait ressentir comme toi. D'où tires-tu ce pouvoir qui te donne tant de force ?"

"Aucune idée." J'ai un tel grand sourire que mes joues me font mal. "Je dirais… de t'aimer ?"

"Soit, je vais donc apprendre de toi et avoir une même force." Ses lèvres tremblent, mais son sourire est toujours aussi brillant. "Si je suis ironique, c'est juste pour me protéger si jamais tu me quittes parce que je te rejette… C'est un concept ridicule."

Je sais bien que là, je ne dois pas être trop visiblement d'accord. De plus, je ne me vante pas quand je dis que je connais mieux Miranda qu'elle-même en ce qui concerne ses peurs intérieures. Elle finira bien par arriver à la même conclusion que moi – qu'elle fait l'autruche – mais je ne vais pas le lui dire. Je ne suis pas folle non plus. En ce moment, je suis très heureuse et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas encore avoir une crise d'angoisse et d'insécurité qui risquerait de nous mettre à mal. Je sais que nous en sommes au début, mais… mon instinct me dit qu'une fois qu'elle aura examiné ses sentiments et qu'elle aura décidé de faire confiance aux miens, elle foncera à toute vapeur, ce qui est sa nature. Elle ne fait pas les choses à moitié, loin de là, et une fois que sa stratégie est claire, elle va tout faire pour que ça marche. Je ne peux que vivre avec l'espoir qu'elle va faire de même pour nous.

Je décide de conclure et ainsi de cimenter notre accord dans nos esprits. Je glisse ma main droite entre nous et je la pose sur son sexe encore engorgé. Je laisse mon majeur caresser son clito. Miranda tressaute et commence à trembler en même temps.

"Andréa !" Ses mains se posent sur mes seins et elle les masse, les caresse, pince mes tétons ultra-sensibles. "Dedans. S'il te plaît."

Je lui obéis. Deux doigts, puis trois. Je la pénètre, je la prends et elle grogne de façon grossière à chaque poussée de ma main. Ca me rend complètement folle de la voir se mordre la lèvre, de se cambrer contre moi et je ne veux plus qu'une chose, la faire jouir encore. Ou c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que ses mains ne trouvent l'essence de mon être.

"Oh… si mouillée à nouveau, ma chérie ?" Miranda ronronne entre ses gémissements. Elle tourne autour de l'entrée de mon vagin. "Je peux ?"

"O-Oui !" Je bouge pour qu'elle ait plus facile et elle me pénètre si doucement que j'en gémis.

"Bouge contre moi. Oui, comme ça. Comme ça." Elle attache ses jambes plus haut dans mon dos et bouge ses doigts plus rapidement.

J'en fais de même avec le même rythme et quand elle réalise que je suis son rythme, elle accélère encore plus. Je peux dire qu'elle est proche et j'en suis près aussi. La façon dont ses articulations touchent l'entrée de mon vagin m'envoie vers ce qui promet d'être l'orgasme de ma vie. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas que le frottement ou le rythme ni même la sensation d'avoir mes doigts en elle… C'est parce que c'est Miranda. Ce matin encore, j'étais certaine que mon amour pour elle était sans espoir et je n'osais pas en rêver, juste fantasmer. Mais là, je fais l'amour avec la femme que j'aime et que j'adore et je lis dans ses yeux un amour et une adoration purs. C'est à cause de cela que mon corps approche de l'orgasme qui, j'en suis sûre, va être presque douloureux par son intensité.

Miranda jouit, elle se convulse autour de mes doigts et s'accroche à moi de sa main libre en hurlant mon nom encore et encore. Je m'en rends à peine compte avant que je ne la suive et, oui, c'est un plaisir. Oui, c'en est presque douloureux. Et oui, c'est le meilleur orgasme que j'aie jamais eu et non, je ne veux pas quitter Miranda, pour rien au monde ni personne. 

Alors que nous nous calmons, la transpiration s'évapore, notre coeur se calme et nous reprenons notre souffle. Miranda a l'air content de se coller à moi après que nous ayons retirer doucement nos doigts. D'un seul coup, je suis si fatiguée, épuisée. Je suis sûre que je vais m'endormir dans quelques instants.

"C'est l'heure de dormir, Andréa," dit Miranda en baillant. Elle tire sur les couvertures et réussit à nous recouvrir. "Une grande journée demain."

"Bonne idée." Je ferme les yeux. "Je t'aime."

Miranda tourne la tête et j'ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Et j'en ai le souffle coupé une fois de plus. Miranda m'étudie avec tant de tendresse sur son visage et le plus doux des sourires aux lèvres. Elle ne m'a jamais paru plus belle.

"Je t'aime," dit Miranda doucement. "Dors bien."

"Toi aussi." Je me tourne vers elle et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et j'inspire l'odeur merveilleuse de son parfum et de sa sueur. Ses bras me tiennent contre elle et je sais que c'est la première de nos nombreuses nuits ensemble. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Quand elle presse ses lèvres sur ma tête, je sais que ce sentiment va continuer à grandir.

FIN.

\--


End file.
